La légende de Val'Ethya
by Clover-san
Summary: [Nouveau chapitre en ligne ! ] Arrivée mouvementée au Palais de Chaos... Le Portail souterrain ouvre sur de nouvelles surprises... Et la quête des plumes continue pour nos amis sur les étranges terres du Val'Ethya...Fic à chapitres !
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : TT Les personnages de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles sont exclusifs au CLAMP ! Les autres seront à moi : 3**

**Bonne Lecture à tous ! **

**PROLOGUE**

Un ciel d'encre surplombait les immenses plaines des royaumes glacés de Val'Ethya. L'automne semblait arriver tout doucement et la pluie ne venait pas. Les habitants commençaient à desespérer pour leurs cultures et le niveau du fleuve avait considérablement baissé, atteignant le niveau critique... Et il faisait froid. Un froid sec, prenant...

Mais un jour...

* * *

Le ciel se tordit, se déchira pour finalement libérer notre petit groupe de son passage interdimmensionnel. Kurogane était satisfait : pour une fois qu'il était arrivé debout... Mais sa joie ne fut que de courte durée : la princesse et Shaolan lui tombèrent dessus sans crier gare. 

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Fulmina-t-il en se relevant et en se massant l'arrière du crâne. Ne me dites pas que vous allez vous y mettre aussi !

- Kurogane-san ! S'écria la petite princesse en lui attrapant le bras. « Ca va ? »

Il la regarda un moment en fixant ses yeux verts pénétrants et doux. Il la préférait comme ça. Depuis qu'elle commençait à recouvrer la mémoire, elle était beaucoup plus forte et sûre d'elle même, et beaucoup moins lourde à porter... Il grogna vaguement et marmona que ça allait. Shaolan s'excusa aussi mais beaucoup plus respectueusement :

- Je suis désolé, Kurogane-san, affirma-t-il en s'inclinant devant lui.

- Ca va, ça va, y a pas mort d'hommes ! Marmonna de nouveau le ninja.

- Mouaaaaaah ! Kurorin fait sa tête des mauvais jours ! S'écria Fay en lui sautant dessus.

- Vouiiiii ! Kuro-daddy ne doit pas s'énerver après les enfants ! Ce n'est pas de leur faute !!! piailla Mokona à présent sur la tête du ninja.

- Tu as parfaitement raison, c'est de la tienne, espèce de sale manjuu !

- Il l'attrapa par les oreilles et l'agita dans tous les sens.

- Pyyuu ! Mokona s'appelle Mokona ! Et Mokona n'est pas sale ! Mokona est toujours tout propre ! Alors que Kuro-wanwan est recouvert de boue !!! Comme un gros toutou !

La dispute s'envenima de plus belle et Fay les regarda l'air amusé : finalement le corbak s'entendait bien avec leur mascotte ! Il reporta son attention sur Shaolan et Sakura. Celle-ci, souriait, en regardant Kurogane et Mokona, et le jeune archéologue semblait scruter l'horizon d'un air inquiet. Le magicien lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui sourit d'un air qui voulait réconfortant :

- Que se passe-t-il Shaolan ?

Le jeune homme sortit de sa contemplation et regarda son aîné.

- Oh rien de grave, rassurez-vous, expliqua-t-il. C'est juste qu'il commence à pleuvoir et que je ne vois aucun abri où nous pourrions nous abriter...

Kurogane avait relevé la tête, soudain attentif à la conversation. Il jetta Mokona à Sakura qui le receptionna juste à temps.

- Hyuuu ! Jolie reception Sakura-chan !

- Merci Fay-san !

- Ouiiii ! Sakura est très douée ! La boule de poils lui déposa un gros bisou sur la joue.

- Merci Mokona...s'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

Le gamin a raison. Essayons de trouver des habitations dans le coin, ça nous évitera d'être trempés.

- A vos ordres ! S'exclama le magicien en se mettant au garde à vous.

- Tu vas arrêter tes conneries ? S'énerva le ninja. Comme si c'était le moment de s'amuser !

- Mais Kuro-Kuro, c'est toujours le moment de s'amuser !

- Oui, avec mon sabre, sussura le ninja en sortant lentement Sohi, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

- Hyyuuuuu ! Je crois que je fairais mieux de filer !

La course poursuite s'engagea à travers la plaine et les deux enfants commençèrent sérieusement à se demander si c'était vraiment eux les adultes du groupe.

Sakura pouffa de rire et Shaolan ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Elle lui en rendit un éblouissant et il se sentit piquer un fard...

- Tu vas bien Shaolan-kun ? Tu n'as pas de fièvre au moins ? Tu es tout rouge !

Elle lui posa fermement une main sur le front ce qui fit rougir de plus belle notre archéologue.

- Non, non ça va princesse, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais bien. Nous ferions mieux de les suivre si nous ne voulons pas les perdre de vue.

- Mokona approuve !

- Moi aussi ! S'exclama la jeune princesse du pays de Clow. Elle saisit la main de Shaolan dans la sienne et l'entraîna en avant dans une course effrénée.

Shaolan se sentait bien, sentant la petite main serrée dans la sienne. Cela lui rappela de bons souvenirs et un pincement au coeur vint lui rappeller qu'il était le seul à les partager... Cependant, si pour l'instant il pouvait profiter de Sakura, de sa gentillesse, alors cela lui suffisait amplement...

Ils finirent pas tous se réunir dans les hautes herbes. Il n'y avait toujours pas d'habitations et la pluie commençait à s'intensifier.

- Mokona, tu sens quelque chose ? Demanda Shaolan à l'adorable bestiole.

- Mokona se concentre. MMMMMMM... Ses oreilles retombèrent, un brin abattu.

- Mokona sent sa présence mais c'est si loin... Mokona est désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire mieux...

Sakura l'attrapa et le frotta contre sa joue tendrement .

- Ce n'est pas grave Moko-chan. Tu en as déjà bien assez fait. Elle le caressa gentiment et le manjuu retrouva le sourire.

- Tu parle, ronchonna le ninja. Bon, on va aller par là. On verra bien ce qu'on trouve. Faites attention aussi : n'importe quoi peu se cacher dans cette herbe !

Ils acquiescèrent et se mirent en route.

Le ninja se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce sentiment. Quelque chose rôdait, il en était sûr mais impossible de la localiser. Son regard s'agitait, guettant le moindre mouvement dans les hautes herbes. Elles lui arrivaient à la taille et l'empêcheraient de se mouvoir correctement. Il était toujours maître de tout d'habitude, le terrain, les ennemis mais là, il ne pouvait même pas surveiller sa zone périphérique. Il se retourna pour voir comment allait les autres. Sakura marchait derrière, repoussant les herbes qui lui arrivaient presqu'au dessus de la tête. Mokona faisait le gué sur sa tête. Ensuite venait Shaolan : même lui se sentait inquiet...Il observait attentivement les alentours et serrait tellement la garde de Hien que ses doigts en étaient devenus blancs. Puis le ninja croisa le regard du magicien. Lui aussi était en alerte. Regard de braise contre regard de glace. Il hocha doucement la tête et Kurogane lui répondit d'un mouvement rapide. Il reporta son attention vers l'avant et ils continuèrent leur avancée, l'atmosphère devenant de plus en plus oppressante.

Soudain un cri se fit entendre et il se retourna, près à s'élancer dans la bataille. Fay n'était plus derrière mais en suivant le regard des enfants, il comprit qu'il était accroupi.

- Fay-san ! S'exclama Sakura, inquiète. Vous allez bien ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien, avoua-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Kurogane s'approcha, inquiet. Shaolan et Sakura l'entouraient et il put enfin voir ce qui se passait : la jambe droite du magicien était prisonnière d'une espèce de plante grimpante et il n'arrivait pas à se dégager.

- Je t'avais dit de faire attention abruti ! S'énerva le ninja.

- Désolé Kuropon mais je ne l'ai pas vu, annonça le magicien, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Kurogane ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il savait que s'il s'emportait ainsi c'était parce qu'il s'était imaginé qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de plus grave à Fay. Il s'était malgré lui attaché à ce petit groupe et il s'inquiétait à présent plus de leur sécurité que de la sienne... Après tout c'était son rôle de ninja...

_« Mon seul but dans la vie est de devenir toujours plus fort...plus fort que n'importe qui...C'est pour ça que je me bats...ceux qui vivent ou qui meurent ne me concerne pas. » _avait-il dit à princesse Tomoyo avant son départ : il n'en était plus aussi sûr maintenant...

- Bon je vais la couper et on reprend la route, grogna-t-il. Et fais plus attention la prochaine fois !

Il sortit Sohi et trancha le pied de la plante. Un sifflement strident se fit entendre et ils durent se boucher les oreilles. Ils virent avec horreur la plante s'accrocher un peu plus au magicien qui poussa un cri de douleur : des épines sortaient à présent de celle-ci et s'enfonçaient cruellement dans sa jambe et ses flancs. Il serra les dents pour s'empêcher de crier et Kurogane poussa un juron. Il allait essayait de libérer son compagnon à main nue lorsqu'un glapissement se fit entendre :

- NOOOOON ! Il ne faut pas y toucher ! Mokona m'a dit qu'elle était dangereuse !!! Elle aspire l'énergie vitale ! Mokona dit qu'on ne peut la vaincre qu'avec un sort !

- Un sort ? S'enquit Shaolan, inquiet. Quel genre de sort ?

- Mokona ne sais pas... Gomen...

Sakura s'approcha de Fay et serra sa main dans la sienne :

- Tenez le coup Fay-san ! On va vous sortir de là ! Dit-elle d'une voix suppliante en s'accrochant désespéremment à lui.

- C'est gentil Sakura-chan, émit faiblement le blond en tentant de lui sourire.

- Et si tu utilisais ta magie ? suggéra Kurogane, déjà certain de la réponse.

- J'ai...fait une promesse...Kuro... haleta le magicien.

- MERDE ! S'énerva le ninja en frappant le sol du poing.

Tout le monde sursauta face à la réaction du brun qui d'ordinaire était très renfermé...

_Il ne pouvait même pas lui venir aide ! A présent, il se sentait complètement inutile... S'il essayait de le libérer à nouveau, ça s'aggraverait. Et Fay mourrait probablement... Et cela, il ne le voulait pas...à aucun prix..._

Son esprit se tortura pour tenter de trouver une solution quand soudain Mokona s'écria:

- QUELQU'UN ARRIVE ! QUELQU'UN ARRIVE VERS NOUS !

Shaolan et Kurogane se relevèrent d'un bond et cherchèrent des yeux la personne en question: un cavalier arrivait au galop.

_« Plus vite »_ pensa le ninja. Son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens et il jeta un regard vers le magicien. Sakura le soutenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait en l'encourageant à rester éveillé. Il avait maintenant d'énorme difficultés à respirer et le brun était tenté de retourner près de lui. Le cavalier s'arrêta près d'eux : il était à peu près du même âge que Kurogane mais ses cheveux blancs contrastaient avec sa peau cuivrée.

- Que vous arrive-t-il amis en ce magnifique jour ? Demanda-t-il gaiement.

Kurogane avait envie de lui faire ravaler sa bonne humeur à la c mais Shaolan se plaça devant lui pour prendre la parole et le dissuader de faire quoique ce soit.

- Notre ami est prisonnier d'une plante dangereuse et nous ne savons pas comment faire pour l'en délivrer. Nous sommes étangers à ce pays et nous ne savons pas ce que c'est. Vous pouvez nous aider ? C'est assez urgent, je vous en prie !

Le cavalier parut surpris et descendit à bas de son cheval. Il s'approcha de Fay et murmura :

- Seigneur, il est encore en vie ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Oui, s'énerva Kurogane et on aimerait qu'il le reste !

- Excusez-moi... ( Il commença à sortir une bourse de son sac ) Mais en général, quand nous voyons les Preneuses de vie, c'est pour retrouver un cadavre entre leurs branches. Souvent des enfants pour notre plus grand malheur. Nous utilisons cette poudre pour dégager les cadavres et leur donner une sépulture décente... Je ne sais pas comment ça va agir alors que votre ami est encore vivant...

- Dépêchez-vous, je vous en prie ! Supplia Sakura, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne respire presque plus !

Le visage du magicien était trempé de sueur et il tremblait légèremmet.

Le cavalier acquiesça et sortit une poignée d'une poudre dorée de la sacoche qui répandit d'un grand geste sur le magicien. Shaolan avait ramené la princesse auprès de lui car apparemment la poudre pourrait avoir des effets surprenants...

Soudain, un terrible son s'échappa de la plante : Kurogane eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans l'estomac et s'effondra au sol. Il essayait de se boucher les oreilles mais le cri était tellement insupportable que même cette protection était inutile...Toute tentative de résistance à la douleur était vaine... Ses compagnons s'effondraient les uns après les autres : Shaolan...Sakura...même l'étrange cavalier...La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres fut le corps de Fay rayonnant d'une étrange lumière bleue...

« _Fay... »_

_A suivre, dans le chapitre I : L'innocence _

**Voilà chers lecteurs, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! C'est ma premier fic et je compte bien la continuer ! .**

**Et même si ce n'est pas le cas ( TT ), n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **

**Bisous à tous ! **

**Clover-san :3**


	2. Innocence

**Disclaimer : exclusivité clampienne...**

**Merci à Sedinette-sama, Bulbimush, Gwendolen66 et Melissa Flowkhart pour vos reviews ! **

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Clover-san :°)**

**Chapitre I : L'innocence**

_Qui croit à la vie suffisamment fort pour éviter l'inéluctable ?_

_Qui pense pouvoir échapper à la mort ?_

_Elle est là, si proche... Elle vous tend la main miséricordieuse qu'elle est. _

_Qui peut échapper à sa mort ? Personne. Qu'ose se montrer celui qui la défié et qui a réussi._

_On a tous peur de la mort... Après, il existe ceux qui l'accepte et ceux qui nie l'évidence. Une évidence cruelle que personne n'est en mesure de rejeter. _

_La mort est inéluctable... Mais il ne suffit pas de la subir, il faut la comprendre et la ressentir pleinement dans..."_

Une odeur d'encens...une voix qui récite tout bas un texte...une voix grave, tragique...Où était-il ? Il se sentait enveloppé d'une douce chaleur, bercé par cette voix provenant de nulle part...Agréable...

Mais soudain, un éclair de lucidité traversa son esprit, replaçant chaque évènement dans son contexte : l'arrivée dans un nouveau monde, la plaine, la prenneuse de vie...et la douleur...

Kurogane se redressa brusquemment réalisant qu'il avait dû s'évanouir. Tout devint éblouissant et sa tête semblait sujette à une douleur lancinante. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que ça passe. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce ne fut que pour laisser place à une surprise non feinte : il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, éclairée par une seule bougie en son centre. L'ensemble des murs étaient recouverts de lourds voiles teintés d'un rouge sang, avec comme unique décoration de nombreux objets à l'allure mystique qui traînaient de-ci de-là. Le lit dans lequel il était allongé était un de ces baldaquins dont les rideaux arborairent la même teinte vermeil...Tout comme les draps d'ailleurs.

Il se maudit intérieurement et se leva précautionneusement : apparemment, il n'était pas blessé. En revanche ses affaires avaient disparues et il jura en constatant l'absence de Sohi. Il arborait à présent un kimono sombre dont il n'aurait su dire la couleur exacte...Il se retourna et chercha l'entrée des yeux, mais la chercher des yeux ne lui servait à rien et il se mit à soulever les tentures.

Le ninja finit par se dépêtrer de l'ensemble de la draperie et réussit à sortir de la pièce...pour se retrouver dans une chambre strictement identique à celle qu'il venait de quitter ! Il maugréa et chercha de nouveau une issue lorsqu'il entendit une voix derrière lui :

-Kurogane-san ?

-Salut gamin, grogna-t-il. Pas de mal ?

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Shaolan. Où sommes-nous ?

-Aucune idée. Je ne sais pas même pas où sont les autres... Ni ce qu'il est advenu de F... de ce fichu magicien...

-Fay-san...j'espère qu'il va bien...

-J'espère aussi.

Le ninja serra les dents. Il avait intérêt à aller bien ! Il ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à Fay ou aux gamins. Un serment est un serment...

-Allez debout ! On va chercher la princesse, Fay et Blanche-Neige.

-D'accord. Shaolan se releva et il put voir que lui aussi s'était changé. Une tunique verte assez simple lui servait de vêtements et il constata la rougeur sur ses joues :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Et bien, hésita le jeune archéologue, quelqu'un nous a habillé pendant que nous dormions...

Le ninja comprit alors l'embarras du gamin : il n'avait même pas fait attention, mais c'était vrai ! Il jura de plus belle et entraîna Shaolan hors de la pièce afin de ne plus y songer. Ils tombèrent nez à nez, ou plutôt nez à museau avec une espèce de chat au poil long et violet qui flottait à environ 2 mètres du sol.

-Qu'est ce que ! S'exclama Kurogane, surprit par la créature.

-Pas la peine de hurler...miaula le félin d'un air hautain. Je ne suis pas sourd. Si ces messieurs veulent bien se donner la peine, je vais les conduire auprès de sa suprême Excentricité...

Les deux compagnons se regardèrent et Shaolan haussa les épaules. Le chat disparu dans l'obscurité d'un couloir qui se profilait devant eux. Ils se décidèrent à le suivre, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Quand soudain...

-Puu !!!! Mokona est content de revoir Kurorin et Shaolan !!! Mokona s'est beaucoup inquiété !!! Mokona était tout seul avec Sakura-chan...

-Princesse ! S'exclama le jeune archéologue en se précipitant auprès de celle-ci. Elle dormait paisiblement dans un divan, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, il se releva et prit Mokona dans ses mains :

-Mokona, est-ce que tu as vu Fay-san ?

-Non ! Mokona n'a pas vu Fay... Mokona pensait qu'il avec Shaolan et Kurorin...

Kurogane serra les poings et de retourna vers le félin :

-Eh, toi ! Où est-ce qu'il est ?

-Il est tout bonnement impossible que je vous réponde. Cependant, si vous avez la décence de me parler un peu plus correctement...

-Enfoiré ! J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi ! Dis moi juste où il est !

_-Laissez-le en paix._

Kurogane fit volte face et porta machinalement la main à sa ceinture mais il se rappella que Sohi avait disparue. Il observa la personne qui se tenait devant lui : une femme à l'âge indéfinisable portant une longue robe en velours rouge qui lui dénudait les épaules. Ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés cascadaient sur ses épaules et elle tenait à la main un lampion qui diffusait une doucce chaleur. Ses yeux noirs semblaient refléter une flamme étrange mais elle disparut lorsqu'elle le dévisagea.

_-N'évacuez pas votre colère sur le messager des Dieux où leur colère retombera telle une punition divine affligeant le Mal..._

-Hein ?

_-Vous êtes en ma demeure et j'ai eu l'extrême charité de vous ramasser alors que vous trainiez par terre..._

-Alors qu'on quoi ? S'énerva le ninja.

-Kurogane-san ! Je vous en prie ! L'interrompit Shaolan. Excusez-nous, mais nous nous faisons du souci pour un ami qui est blessé...

_-J'imagine que vous faites allusion à la chose qui était avec vous ? _

Shaolan fronça les sourcils et le regarda. Kurogane ne répondit rien. Elle l'avait qualifié de "chose" et cela l'inquiéta. Le cavalier qui les avait aidé leur avait dit qu'il ne savait pas quelles conséquences cela entraînerait de le libérer...

-La chose ? S'inquiéta Shaolan.

_-Oui, la personne sanguinolante qui abîmait un magnifique spécimen de Elebora vitalae constrictus._

-C'est lui ! S'écria Mokona. Fay va bien ?

_-J'ai bien peur de vous annoncer une terrible nouvelle..._

-Qu'est ce que vous vous dire ? Blémit Shaolan.

_-Et bien, il n'est plus... Comment vous dire...Il a disparu, il ne sera plus là comme avant._

-NOOON !!! Fay !!!!! Mokona ne veut pas le croire ! Mokona ne veut pas !

Shaolan le serra dans ses bras tremblants et à présent, il regardait la femme d'un air désepéré.

_- J'ai bien peur que je ne puisse rien faire pour ramener les choses à leurs origines..._

* * *

Kurogane ne savait que dire. A vrai dire, il ne s'était pas sentit aussi vide depuis très longtemps maintenant. L'impression qu'une partie de l'univers qu'il s'était construit venait de s'effondrer avec la disparition du magicien. L'impression qu'il avait manqué à ses devoirs...Il serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles pénètrent la chair de ses paumes. Il ne connaissait pas bien le magicien, il aurait aimé pourtant. Mais il se dissimulait derrière une apparence qui ne laissait rien transparaître de sa véritable personnalité. Un sourire si doux et en même temps tellement triste...des yeux froids et pourtant parfois si brillants de vie...C'était le seul qui avait réussi à briser ses habitudes de ninja et à transcender son code pour le qualifier de sobriquets ridicules mais qui finallement ne le dérangeait pas temps que ça...C'était probablement la première fois et il devait bien l'admettre qu'il avait des...amis. Il aurait voulu qu'il lui confie ses craintes, qu'il lui explique pourquoi il fuyait mais à présent, il était trop tard. Fay était mort...  
NON ! Il ne pouvait le croire ! Pas comme ça, pas tout seul...pas encore. Kurogane releva la tête brusquement et demanda d'une voix rauque :

-Où est-il ?

_-J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas beau à voir...il vaut mieux que vous vous souveniez de lui comme il était...avant._

-Je VEUX le voir. Où-est-il ?

_-Suivez-moi, mais je vous aurais prévenu..._

Elle les entraîna dans un silence de mort vers l'endroit où reposait Fay. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta devant une porte :

_-C'est ici...excusez-moi, mais c'est trop. Je ne peux me résoudre à entrer une nouvelle fois là-dedans. _

Elle se détourna de la porte, une main sur la bouche, le teint pâle. Kurogane déglutit difficilement et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune archéologue.

-Ce n'est pas la peine que tout le monde y aille... Attends moi ici.

-Mais Kurogane-san...

-J'ai dit non, Shaolan.

Il se retourna vers la porte et enclancha la poignée doucement. Dans la pièce régnait une obscurité et une odeur que le ninja ne connaissait que trop bien. Il avisa à l'entrée une bassine remplie d'une eau écarlate... Son estomac se tordit en imaginant l'état du magicien. Il ferma les yeux et s'approcha du lit. L'odeur de sang était de plus en plus forte et il finit par buter contre le bord du lit. Il inspira plusieurs fois avant de se décider à ouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'il vit à ce moment-là...Jamais il n'oublirait ce visage... Le choc émotionnel qui s'ensuivit le mit dans une rage folle. Il se précipita dehors et chercha leur hôte du regard mais celle-ci avait disparue...

* * *

-OU EST CE QU'ELLE EST ! JE VAIS L'ETRIPER !!!

-Kurorin ? S'inquiéta Mokona, surpris.

-Kurogane-san ? S'étonna Shaolan. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? C'est si ...

-NON ! Fulmina le ninja. Viens avec moi !

Il attrapa le jeune homme par le bras et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Il s'approcha du lit avec beaucoup moins d'appréhension que précedemment et laissa Shaolan et Mokona le contempler. Les cris de surprise qui laissèrent échapper n'étonnèrent nullement le ninja.

-Mais, balbutia Shaolan, je croyais qu'il...

-Mokona aussi le pensait !

-On a tous cru la même chose...

Le regard de Kurogane se posa sur le corps qui reposait sur le lit : il était allongé, sa chevelure blonde éparpillée sur l'oreiller, les yeux fermés et le visage trempé de sueur, probablement à cause de la douleur...Sa jambe gauche et son abdomen étaient bandés mais il pouvait voir que par endroits, le pansement avait besoin d'être renouvellé, le sang détrempant la gaze. Il était mal en point mais il était VIVANT. En revanche, ce n'était pas ce qui les avait surpris...Non, loin de là. En fait,ce n'était pas exactement leur compagnon... Kurogane ne comprenait pas comment cela avait put se passer mais Fay avait à présent l'allure d'un...ENFANT !

* * *

Sakura ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle se sentait étrangemment bien, comme elle ne s'était pas sentie depuis longtemps. Elle avisa un chat violet roulé en boule sur son ventre. Il était tellement mignon !

-Merci du compliment très chère.

Elle sursauta en entendant le félin lui répondre.

-Vous ... avez lu dans mes pensées ?

-Oh, pas vraiment, vous l'avez pensé tellement fort que vous l'avez murmuré.

-Je comprends, répondit-elle en rougissant. Où suis-je et qui êtes vous ?

-Je me nomme Agla et vous êtes chez...c'est une bonne question d'aileurs, je l'ignore complètement.

-Vous ne savez pas ? Ce n'est pas chez vous ici ?

-Oh non ! Quelle horreur ! Je suis claustrophobe et je n'ai vu aucune fenêtre ici depuis qu'Elle m'a recueillit...

-Elle ?

-Oui notre hôtesse. Je ne sais pas qui elle est exactement mais elle m'a comme qui dirait sauvé la vie. Comme la vôtre mademoiselle... ?

-Excusez-moi ! Sakura, je m'appelle Sakura. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

Elle s'inclina pour saluer l'étrange félin qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

-Voilà pour ce qui est des présentations. Et si je vous emmenez voir vos amis ?

-Oh merci Agla ! Ce serait vraiment très gentil de votre part !

-Ce n'est rien, venez.

Elle le suivit tranquillement mais quelque chose la troublait. Elle aurait du s'inquiéter pour ses amis, mais cette idée ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Et c'est ce qui la gênait. Cependant elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus.

-Shaolan-kun !

-Princesse ! S'écria le jeune archéologue en se retournant. Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, Agla m'a guidé jusqu'à vous, lui répondit-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Elle releva la tête et sourit gentiment au ninja.

-Kurogane-san, Mokona !

-Sakura-chan ! Mokona est content que tu sois réveillée !

-Manjuu ! Ce n'est pas notre problème le plus important !

-Puu ! Kurorin n'est pas content ! Pourtant Fay est en vie !

-Fay-san ! S'étonna la princesse. Où est-il ? Et comment va-t-il ?

-Princesse, commença doucement Shaolan, ce n'est pas évident à expliquer...Le mieux c'est que vous voyiez par vous même.

Il l'entraîna devant le lit et elle poussa un cri de surprise, comme ses compagnons.

-Mais, Fay-san est... enfin je veux dire... c'est un petit garçon !

-En plein dedans, grogna le ninja. C'est justement CA le problème.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne me souviens de rien, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Nous non plus Sakura-hime, murmura Shaolan. On devrait peut être le laisser se reposer et allez discuter dehors.

Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent de la pièce obscure. Kurogane jetta un regard anxieux derrière lui puis reporta son attention sur les autres. Ils le regardaient comme si c'était à lui de décider de ce qui fallait faire. Il haussa les épaules. Pour l'instant, il avait besoin de comprendre ce qui se passait...

-Vous avez l'air complètement perdu, susurra le félin dont les yeux brillaient étrangemment. Je vais vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé. La preneuse de vie a piégé votre ami mais alors qu'elle essayait de lui dévorer l'âme, cette poudre que le villageois a jetté sur elle et sur votre ami a provoqué une symbiose temporaire entre leurs pouvoirs. Cette étrange alchimie a eu pour effet de le faire rajeunir... Mais ce n'est que ce qu'Adonay a bien voulu me dire. C'est celui qui vous a ramené. Dorénavant vous êtes comme nous tous, piégés ici.

-Comment ça piégé ? Demanda Kurogane en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et bien notre hôtesse est quelqu'un de...bizarre. Nous ne connaissons même pas son nom. Je me suis retrouvé ici avec deux de mes amis, Adonay et Jeffemon. Mais là n'est pas l'important.

-Comment peut-on faire pour lui parler ? Demanda Shaolan.

-J'imagine que vous pourrez tenter votre chance lorsqu'elle vous apportera votre repas...mais en général, c'est elle qui vous trouve et non le contraire.

Ils se décidèrent alors à patienter. Shaolan discutait avec Sakura en jettant de fréquents regards en direction de la porte. Kurogane commença à en avoir assez de la discussion complètement inutile qui s'était installée entre le manjuu et le chat, aussi se décida-t-il à aller voir le jeune malade.

Il entra le plus silencieusement qu'il put et s'approcha du lit. Fay était fièvreux et n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter dans son lit en gémissant. La couverture avait finie par terre et le ninja se baissa pour la ramasser. Elle était pleine de sang...Il se redressa et voulut voir comment se remettait la jambe du magicien. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant que les plaies avaient toutes cicatrisées. Il observa le visage convulsé de l'enfant et soupira. C'était probablement leur hôte qui l'avait soigné...ou alors, peut être était-ce Fay lui-même... Il était magicien après tout. Il alla chercha un tissu propre et le trempa dans la bassine qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. L'eau était fraîche et il laissa ses mains dedans un long moment avant de les ressortir pour essorer l'étoffe. Il ne savait que penser de la situation...  
Il déposa le tissu frais sur le front du convalescent et celui-ci s'arrêta aussitôt de s'agiter. Il s'assit à côté de lui et il ne sut combien de temps il resta là, à réfléchir.

Soudain, il sursauta en sentant une main se glisser dans la sienne. Il tourna la tête et se retrouva face à un Fay de moins d'une dizaine d'année qui le regardait avec ses deux grands yeux bleus innocents. Il lui sourit et serrant un peu plus sa main, il s'exclama :

-Merci de m'avoir veillé !! C'était chouette de votre part !

-Pardon ? Demanda Kurogane, légèremment troublé.

-Ben oui, répondit l'enfant en posant un doigt sur son menton, faisant mine de réfléchir, un grand bonhomme ténébreux comme vous qui fait garde-malade, c'est pas normal !

Son rire cristallin résonna dans l'atmosphère lugubre de la pièce, semblant tout d'un coup l'illuminer.

-Mais dites-moi Monsieur, qu'est ce que vous faites dans mon rêve ?

-Ton...ton rêve ? S'étonna le ninja de plus en plus troublé par la réaction du magicien.

-Je rêve n'est ce pas ? Parce que je ne vous connaîs pas ! Je ne vous ai jamais vu avant...avant quoi d'ailleurs ? Je ne sais plus... Au fait, moi je m'appelle Fay ! Et vous ?

Kurogane resta figé devant la main tendue de l'enfant. Qu'est ce qui était en train de se passer ? Fay ne se souvenait plus de lui ? Ni de rien apparemment... L'action de la plante avait été si violente que ça ? Il était devenu...amnésique ?

-Vous ne voulez pas me serrer la main ? Demanda Fay, l'air triste.

-Hein ?

-Haaaa ! Tu m'écoutais pas !! s'énerva Fay en le regardant d'un air réprobateur. Alors ? Il tendit sa main un peu plus en avant. Le ninja la regarda et d'un geste hésitant la serra. L'enfant la secoua avec une énergie incroyable et s'exclama :

-Tu sais, je viens de me présenter... Alors, tu es censé faire la même chose !

-Quoi ?

-Bon puisque c'est comme ça je vais t'appeller...mmh, jai trouvé ! Corbak !!!

-Ca va pas non ? J'ai un nom je te signale ! Je m'appelle Kurogane !!!

-C'est pas trop tôt ! T'es long à la détente ! Allez fais-moi un sourire Kuro-wanwan !

-Ne me traite pas comme si j'étais un chien EH !!

Fay venait de monter sur ses genoux pour lui tirer les joues.

-Bouh !

-Teme ! Descend de là tout de suite !

-Kurogane-san, Fay-san !

C'était Shaolan et Sakura portant Mokona dans ses bras qui venaient d 'entrer, alertés par les cris du ninja. Fay se retourna et s'approcha d'eux :

-Nee, Kuro-wanwan, ce sont tes amis ? Comment ils connaissent mon nom ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

-C'est Sakura et Shaolan, ils voyagent avec nous...

-Fay ne se souvient pas de Mokona ? Celui-ci sauta dans les mains de Fay qui le regarda l'air émerveillé.

-OUAAAAH !!!! Tu parles ? Tu es trop mignon ! Comment tu t'appelle ?

-Mokona s'appelle Mokona ! Mais Fay ne se souvient vraiment pas ? Insista Mokona en le regardant.

-Je suis désolé, je ne me rappelle pas... Mais on peut devenir amis si tu veux ! Je peux t'appeller Moko-chan, Mokona ?

-Voui ! Mokona serait très content si tu l'appellais comme ça !

-Merci Moko-chan !

Serrant Mokona dans ses bras, il s'inclina devant Shaolan et Sakura :

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Shaolan-san, Sakura-san.

-Mais Fay-san ! S'exclama l'archéologue, embarrassé. Ne m'appellez pas comme ça, c'est gênant !

-Pourquoi ? Demanda innocemment l'enfant. Tu es plus âgé que moi, non ?

-Euh, et bien... vu comme ça c'est vrai, mais...

-Appelle-moi plutôt Sakura-chan, répondit gentiment Sakura en lui souriant.

-D'accord ! Et si ça te gêne, je peux t'appeller Shaolan tout court ! Ou Shaolan-kun ! Dit-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Celui s'absorba dans ses pensées et il semblait à Kurogane qu'il avait déjà vu cette scène quelque part...

-Eh l'insecte, va te changer ! Lança-t-il à Fay d'un air dédaigneux.

-Eeeh ! Je suis pas un insecte !

-C'est ça, allez, va te changer, tu fais peur à voir... soupira le ninja.

-Puu !! Kuro-daddy prends son rôle au sérieux ! S'exclama Mokona.

-Kyaah ! Ne dis pas des choses aussi horribles Moko-chan ! Le jour où Kuropipi sera mon papa, l'univers n'existera plus !

Il tira la langue à Kurogane et sortit en courant de la pièce pour éviter le bougeoir que venait de lui lancer le ninja, et son rire raisonna dans l'atmosphère longtemps après son départ. Ils quittèrent la pièce et retournèrent dans le salon. Shaolan prit alors la parole :

-Pourquoi notre hôtesse nous a-t-elle dit qu'il était mort ?

-Je dois avouer que je n'en sais rien, réfléchit Kurogane. Peut être voulait-t-elle nous faire peur...

_-La mort n'est pas sujette à la plaisanterie. _

Ils sursautèrent et Kurogane se leva, furieux :

-Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi nous avoir menti !

_-En quoi vous ai-je menti ? _

-Vous nous avez dit qu'il était mort !

_-Je n'ai jamais prononcé de tels propos..._

-Hein ! Vous vous fichez de nous ?!

_-Pas du tout sombre étranger. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était mort... Son ancienne apparence n'est plus, elle a disparu. Donc inévitablement, il ne sera plus là comme avant... La nouvelle est terrible : il est devenu un..._( ses lèvres se retroussèrent de dégoût)_...un...en...un enfant...__Ces petites choses horribles qui courent partout et hurlent à tue tête ! Ce n'est pas beau à voir du tout, ils sont là à baver sur vos genoux...ces choses sont dégoutantes ! Je me demande même comment j'ai fait pour un héberger un sous MON toit ! D'ailleurs où est-il ce vermisseau qui pisse le sang ? Je vais le trouver et l'envoyer dehors à grands coups de pieds dans le train..._

Elle se tourna et commença à rire doucement. Elle parraissait soudain très âgée...Ses yeux se fermèrent et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ils étaient froids comme de la glace.

_-Pardonnez mon emportement excessif. Pour en revenir à ce que nous disions, je n'ai pas menti. Le diner est servi, si vous vous voulez bien vous donner la peine..._

Ils la suivirent, surpris par sa haine des enfants. Sakura s'approcha d'elle et tenta de lui parler :

-Excusez-moi, mais comment vous appelez vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

_-Tout comme le vent qui souffle sur la terre, le ressac éternel des océans sur la grève, le feu dévastateur des volcans, ceux qui ont saisi la plénitude de ce monde n'ont nul besoin de noms..._

Elle tourna la tête brusquement vers Sakura qui, surprise, sursauta. Ses yeux brillaient de la même flamme que Kurogane avait déjà vue... Son sourire s'élargit en un rictus étrange et lâcha d'une voix aïgue :

_-Tu peux m'appeller Kasseln, petite. C'était notre nom il y a longtemps... Il y a si longtemps...TAIS-TOI ! C'EST MOI QUI PARLE ! _

Sakura effrayée par le comportement de Kasseln, recula et serra le bras de Shaolan pour se rassurer.

_-Je disais qu'on s'appellait Kasseln, oui, longtemps très longtemps..._

_-Trop longtemps._

La voix était redevenue calme et posée, presque douce. Elle se retourna et sourit à Sakura, d'un air rassurant.

_-Pardonne-la. C'est compliqué comme situation. Je vous la raconterai si vous avez la patience d'écouter notre histoire._

Sakura hocha la tête, plus calme. Ils se regardèrent et il leur semblait que la situation devenait de plus en plus bizarre.

-KURO-SAMA !!!!

Kurogane sursauta en entendant le cri. Il se retourna pour voir Fay arriver en courant, un kimono blanc brodé de bleu en guise de vêtements. Sur les derniers mètres, ses pieds se prirent dans le bas de l'habit et il trébucha. Kurogane se précipita pour rattraper l'enfant au vol. Il le réceptionna à temps et le remis sur ses pieds. L'enfant lui dégaina un sourire radieux et lui attrapa la main. Kurogane ouvrit de grands yeux puis sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, un sourire commença à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il sentit Mokona se poser sur son épaule et lui chuchoter :

-Mokona est content que Kurogane ouvre son coeur aux autres. Mokona n'avait jamais vu Kurorin sourire.

-Fiche moi la paix, Blanche-Neige.

-Fu fu fu, Kuro-daddy est tout rouge ! Lança Mokona avant de sauter sur la tête de Shaolan.

Kurogane voulut l'attraper mais il se rappella que la petite main serrait toujours la sienne. Il se calma néanmoins, après avoir foudroyé le manjuu du regard. Ils débouchèrent sur une salle immense remplie de tableaux et de sculptures. En son centre, trônait une vieille table où était déjà assis des convives. Le ninja n'avait jamais vu de telles créatures : le premier était petit, très musclé, avec des oreilles pointues démesurémment grandes pour sa tête et un air malicieux sur le visage. Le deuxième au contraire était grand, aussi grand que lui mais avec deux paires de bras en plus. Il arborait une barbe savament taillée et un bandeau brodé de perles. Ils se levèrent et s'inclinèrent devant eux. Le chat passa devant eux et annonça :

-Je vous présente Jeffemon et Adonay, mes collaborateurs et amis. Vous comprenez peut-être mieux pourquoi c'est Adonay qui vous a ramené.

Effectivement, Kurogane comprenait mieux. Avec autant de bras ça aurait été difficile de faire mieux...Chacun fut présenté ou plutôt le manjuu s'occupa des présentations. Leur hôtesse les pria de s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent sans discuter. Fay était en train de regarder le repas d'un drôle d'air...Kurogane lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas :

-Kuro-sama, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-On appelle ça des sushis dans mon pays et ça y ressemble assez. Pourquoi ?

-C'est, c'est quoi ce qu'il y a dessus ? Demanda l'enfant légèremment inquiet.

-Du poisson cru.

Il repoussa l'assiette, l'air désolé. Il regarda Kurogane, horrifié.

-C'est dégoutant ! C'est acide et c'est cru !

-C'est tout ce que tu mangera ce soir, soupira Kurogane. Tu as essayé les onigris ?

-Mais c'est pas bon non plus !

-Et si tu arrêtais de faire ton difficile, grogna Kurogane. Qu'est ce que tu mange d'habitude à part des trucs sucrés ?

-Je...je ne m'en souviens plus...

Kurogane mis du temps avant de comprendre qu'il avait gaffé. Fay regardait ses pieds, ses mèches blondes dissimulant presqu'entièrement son visage. Kurogane crut entr'apercevoir des larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Il se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant comment réagir. Il ne savait décidemment pas s'y prendre avec les enfants. La seule chose qui pu faire, fut de poser sa main sur la tête auréolée d'or et de lui dire :

-Désolé. Je n'ai pas réfléchis à ce que je disais.

-Mmmh, ce n'est pas grave !

Fay releva la tête et lui sourit. Kurogane sentit son coeur se pincer : ce sourire, il l'avait vu des milliers de fois... un sourire qui sonnait faux, un mensonge, un voile pour dissimuler ses véritables sentiments. Fay essuya rapidement ses joues avec ses manches et attrapa son verre d'eau pour se cacher derrière. Kurogane fronça les sourcils. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire ce qu'il pensait lorsque soudain, une violente secousse ébranla la structure. Ils se levèrent tous et Kasseln annonça d'une voix rauque :

_-Ca a commencé..._

La suite au prochain chapitre : _Chapitre II, la Légende oubliée_

Clover-san : J'espère que ça vous a plu mes chers lecteurs !

Kurogane : Ca m'étonnerais... Tu as fumé quoi avant d'écrire ?

Clover-san : Mais... T.T

Sakura : Courage Clover-san !

Clover-san : Merci ma petite Sakura...

Shaolan : (essouflé) Kurogane-san !! Fay-san est partit avec Hien et Sohi !

Kurogane : QUOI ! XD

Shaolan : Il a dit qu'il allait se construire un tipee...

(Kurogane et Shaolan partent en courant, suivit de Sakura qui n'a décidemment rien à faire...)

Clover-san : Personne ne s'occupe de moi !!!! ( Prend un colt et se le met dans la bouche)

" Mokona Modoki ne peut plus attendre ! Alors Mokona va vous laisser aussi !!! Paku, Pan ! (Disparait en un lieu reculé appelé pays de "Water Closed") "

Clover-san : ...

Clover-san : ...

Clover-san : Reviews pleaaaaaaaase !!!!!!!


	3. La légende oubliée, part 1

**Disclaimer : toujours exclusivité clampienne ! Sauf Kasseln, Agla, Adonay et Jeffemon qui sont à MOI !!!! Mouahahaha !**

**Merci à tous mes reviewers ! Vos reviews m'ont fait chaud au coeur ! Alors pour la peine, vous avez tous droits à des bisous bien baveux de ma part ! Shmouaakkk!  
**

**Soyons sérieux, hum hum, j'espère que cette nouvelle partie vous fera plaisir ! Sur ce, je vous laisse ! On se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Clover-san**

**Chapitre II : La légende oubliée, Partie I**

La secousse ébranla le bâtiment et un terrible grondement s'éleva du sol. Kurogane se pencha sur Fay pour le protéger des débris qui tombaient du plafond. Il hurla aux autres de s'abriter, ce qu'ils se dépêchèrent de faire. Il se releva et pris l'enfant dans ses bras : celui-ci s'accrochait désespéremment à sa tunique, l'aggripant avec ses petits poings. Le ninja le serra contre lui pour le rassurer mais aussi pour mieux le retenir. Il s'élança à la suite des autres, évitant habillement les divers projectiles. Il finit par les rejoindre lorsqu'il entendit un son déchirant derrière lui : il se retourna pour voir ce qui avait provoqué l'effondrement de la structure. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise : cela ne ressemblait à aucun des démons qu'il avait affronté jusque là. La créature semblait tout droit sortie des Enfers : son corps semblait grouiller d'une multitude d'entités distinctes qui s'assemblaient pour n'en faire qu'une, monstrueuse. Il déposa Fay par terre et celui le regarda, l'air désepéré.

-Tu vas rester ici.

-Mais...Kuro-sama...

-C'est un ordre, pigé ?

-Kurogane-san, s'écria Sakura. Vous n'allez pas l'affronter tout seul ?

-Il ne sera pas seul hime.

-Shaolan-kun ! La princesse de Clow s'inquiétait pour ses compagnons et elle se refusait à les laisser aller au devant d'une mort certaine.

-C'est trop dangereux ! Je vous en prie, Kurogane-san ! Shaolan-kun !

Shaolan regarda son amie d'enfance droit dans les yeux et lui assura d'une voix douce :

-Je vous promet que tout ira bien, hime. Faites-moi confiance, nous ne mourrons pas. Et puis, vous devez prendre soin de Fay-san.

La princesse acquiesça, consciente de la responsabilité qui venait de lui être confiée. Elle serra les mains du jeune homme et murmura :

-Fais attention à toi, Shaolan-kun.

L'archéologue sourit et libérant ses mains de la douce emprise, se retourna vers Kurogane. Il hocha la tête. Le ninja savait que l'Oni ne serait pas facile à battre, mais il fallait qu'ils tentent le coup. Il s'approcha de Kasseln et lui demanda si elle pouvait leur rendre leurs armes. Celle-ci le regarda longuement avant de daigner lui parler :

_-Méfiez-vous de ça... Ce n'est pas...naturel. Je ne sais pas si vos armes vous serons d'une quelconque utilité._

-Comment on peut le battre alors ? S'exclama le ninja. Laissez-nous au moins essayer !

_-Les armes ne serviront à rien, je vous l'ai déjà dit... Nous ne pouvons rien faire sinon être digne de notre mort..._

-Donnez-nous ces fichues armes ! S'énerva Kurogane. C'est à nous de décider de ce qu'on va faire ! Et pour ma part vieille folle, il hors de question que je reste les bras croisés !

_-Très bien. Les voici. Je vous souhaite une mort extrêmement douloureuse._

Elle tendit ses mains devant elle et Sohi et Hien surgirent du néant. Il les attrapa et lança la sienne au gamin.

-Pardonnez-nous, murmura Agla. Mais nous ne pouvons vous aider. Nous ne sommes pas des combattants et de toute manière, nous ne ferions que vous gêner.

Kurogane haussa les épaules et fit un signe de tête à Shaolan. Celui-ci lui répondit et ils s'élancèrent tout deux vers le monstre.

_-Les fous. Dans une partie d'échec, ils ne peuvent qu'avancer en diagonale. Ainsi leurs mouvements sont limités...Ces pauvres hères sont comme eux : ils n'auront jamais les capacités requises pour la battre. C'est la volonté des Dieux de sacrifier des pions quand ça leur chante. La magie est la seule capable de pouvoir l'anihiler car c'est par elle qu'elle a été créée. _

Sakura, Mokona et Fay avaient écoutés en silence le monologue de leur hôtesse. Cela n'eut pour effet que de les inquiéter encore plus. Cependant Sakura se sentait attirée par la chose qui était apparue. Elle ressentait une profonde tristesse en la regardantet ses yeux s'embuèrent tout doucement.

-Sakura-chan ?

Cela faisait un moment que Fay observait le visage de la jeune fille. De ses grands yeux verts roulèrent plusieurs perles qui vinrent s'écraser au sol. Elle semblait ailleurs et profondément triste. Fay reporta son attention sur Kuro-sama et Shaolan et il poussa un cri d'avertissement, mais sa petite voix fluette ne portait pas très loin et dans le vacarme, il avait encore moins de chance. Il ne put qu'assister impuissant à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. L'une des pattes griffues faucha de plein fouet le ninja qui alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. Il se releva avec difficulté, du sang s'écoulant le long de son côté droit. Une langue de feu s'échappa de Hien mais la flamme ne sembla même pas déranger leur adversaire. Elle déroula deux tentacules qui vinrent cueillir les deux combattants et les ramena à elle. Des hurlements de douleurs résonnèrent dans la salle. Fay regarda horrifié ses amis disparaître lentement dans la masse grouillante. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il regarda Sakura : celle-ci s'approchait de la créature, sans aucune crainte. Fay s'élança derrière elle : il ne fallait pas qu'elle meurt ! S'il pouvait au moins protéger quelqu'un alors il le ferait ! Il vit l'un des tentacules se dresser lentement au dessus d'elle. Celui-ci s'abaissa brusquement en direction de la jeune fille, qui ne fit rien pour tenter de se protéger. Fay s'interposa et encaissa le choc de plein fouet. Il roula sur lui-même un peu plus loin. Il avait mal, il n'aurait su dire où, mais il souffrait. L'essentiel était que Sakura était saine et sauve. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant une étrange lumière rayonner de son corps. Elle tendit les mains vers l'Oni et la lumière se déploya dans toute la pièce. Ebloui, Fay se protégea les yeux de son bras encore valide.

Lorsque la clarté aveuglante disparue, il rouvrit ses yeux. Des milliers de papillons volaient partout, formant des myriades étincelantes. Il observa la scène subjugué par le spectacle. C'était tellement beau...Le monstre avait disparu et seules deux formes étaient allongées sur le sol, immobiles. Enfin, trois. Sakura venait de s'effondrer à son tour. Il vit Agla, Adonay et Jeffemon se précipiter vers eux. Le chat s'arrêta auprès de la jeune fille, Adonay fila vers les combattants et Fay vit Jeffemon apparaître devant lui :

-Ca va toi ? Allez viens par là, il faut te soigner ! Ton bras a l'air cassé...

Son bras ? C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il en parlait, celui-ci faisait un drôle d'angle...Mais pourquoi ne sentait-il pas la douleur ? D'ailleurs, il ne sentait plus du tout son côté droit. Il regarda Jeffemon :

-Monsieur, s'il te plaît, tu peux m'emmener les voir ?

-Mais tu es blessé...

-S'il te plaît...demanda-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

-D'accord, d'accord...mais après, tu iras te faire soigner ?

Il acquiesça et Jeffemon le porta à côté de Kuro-sama et Shaolan.

Shaolan était à moitié inconscient et paraissait exténué. Il avait de nombreuses blessures mais ça avait l'air d'aller.

-Fay-san...murmura-t-il en le voyant. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Votre bras...

-Mmmh, ce n'est pas grave, je ne sens rien... Shaolan, Sakura-chan est là-bas, elle est par terre, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a...

-Sakura-hime ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme. Il se releva lentement, vacillant sur ses jambes qui ne le portaient plus et, à l'aide d'Adonay, se dirigea vers elle.

Fay se tourna vers le grand corps allongé derrière lui. Le ninja baignait dans son sang, une plaie béante sur le flanc. Les griffes lui avaient lacérées la poitrine et le bras gauche. Du sang s'écoulait aussi de sa tête, scellant ses yeux clos. Toujours aussi rouges. Des larmes commencèrent à rouler le long des joues de Fay sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Il se pencha sur le torse protecteur et posa sa petite tête sur sa poitrine : celle-ci se soulevait de moins en moins vite, et il entendait les battements de coeur résonner sourdement dans sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à sa tristesse, s'accrochant à cet homme qui, finalement, n'était qu'un inconnu. Mais au fond de lui, une voix lui disait que cette homme comptait énormément pour lui...Le coeur du ninja ralentissait. Fay essaya de se laisser complètement aller, suivant les battements comme si s'étaient les siens. Il se sentait calme, peut être un peu trop... Sa propre poitrine entrait en communion avec celle de Kuro-sama, comme si leurs coeurs ne faisaient qu'un. Il eut l'impression qu'une douce chaleur émanait du corps qu'il serrait désepéremment...A moins que cette chaleur ne vienne...de lui ? C'était comme si un lien s'était tissé entre eux deux et Fay pria pour que l'homme se rétablisse. Un violent mal de tête fit son apparition et celui-ci se généralisa à tout son corps...Il ne se sentait même pas la force de gémir aussi, quand la douleur devint insupportable, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Une odeur d'encens...des draps soyeux sous ses doigts...Encore ? Kurogane ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva de nouveau dans la pièce parée de velours rouges. Tout cela était-il un mauvais rêve ? Peut-être n'avait-il jamais quitté cette pièce... Il se redressa et fut surpris de ce qu'il vit autour de lui : Shaolan et Sakura étaient endormis dans un canapé, la tête de la jeune fille posée sur l'épaule de son compagnon. A côté de lui, le manjuu dormait paisiblement sur l'oreiller. Un autre lit occupait à présent la pièce : une tête auréolée de cheveux blonds reposait sur l'oreiller. Si Shaolan était recouvert de nombreux bandages, il en était de même pour Fay. Sa tête était bandée ainsi que sa poitrine et son bras était prit dans une attelle. Le ninja ne se rappelait de rien. Seul son poignet était bandé. Il se souvenait quand même qu'il avait été blessé au côté droit, mais cela ne le faisait plus souffrir à présent. Il se décida à se lever. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur dans la pièce, il étira ses muscles douloureux. Puis, il avisa un papier posé sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit :

_"Lorsque vous serez rétablit ainsi que vos compagnons, je vous invite à me rejoindre à la tour Nord...Agla vous guidera. Je vous avez prévenu que c'était dangereux. Kasseln."_

Le ninja, froissa le papier, énervé. Elle l'avait prévenu, il en était conscient, et à cause de son empressement, il avait entraîné Shaolan dans un guet-apens. Et apparemment, il s'était encore passé des choses pour que Fay et la princesse Sakura soient dans cette état. Il ferma doucement ses paupières et sentit une main se poser sur son bras :

-Kurogane-san ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? Murmura d'une voix douce la jeune princesse de Clow.

-Je vais bien. Mais apparemment j'ai entraîné tout le monde dans ma bêtise...

-Non, ne dites pas ça. Je ne me souviens que de quelques bribes mais... Cette créature était comme faites de milliers d'âmes. (Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine) Ils souffraient tous tellement...

Sa main se crispa et elle continua d'une voix faible :

-Je leur ai permis de partir... Ni vous, ni Shaolan-kun n'auriez pû l'arrêter... Kasseln nous a dit que seule la magie pourrait en venir à bout, mais je vous remercie d'avoir essayé, et je suis sûre que Fay-san aussi.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec lui ? S'inquiéta le ninja en tournant son regard vers l'enfant alité.

-Je ne sais plus vraiment...Je me souviens que Shaolan-kun m'avait demandé de veiller sur lui mais après... Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il m'a protégé. Alors que c'était à moi de le faire... Je m'en veux tellement.

-Arrête de te culpabiliser. Ca ne sert à rien et ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Kurogane-san...arigato.

Le ninja grogna et il entendit un baillement derrière lui :

-Eh ! La boule de poils ! C'est maintenant que tu te réveille ?

-Kuropon est réveillé ! S'exclama joyeusement Mokona en bondissant sur sa poitrine. Kurorin se sent mieux ?

-Ha. Il reste plus qu'aux deux marmottes de se réveiller.

-Shaolan n'est pas une marmotte ! Il est très fatigué de son combat ! Et Fay aussi ! Il t'a soigné ! Mokona n'avais jamais vu ça ! C'était très beau et ça dégageait beaucoup de magie ! Mokona aurais bien voulu prendre une photo mais Mokona n'avait pas d'appareil ! Alors du coup, Mokona a tout bien gardé dans sa mémoire !

-AHHH !!! Manjuu !! Tais-toi un peu !

-Kyaaah ! Kuropuu étire les joues de Mokona trop fort ! Mokona ressemble à un ballon de rugby ! Ah ! Shaolan est réveillé ! Puu !

-Bonjour Mokona. (Il leva les yeux) Princesse ! Kurogane-san ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Je vais bien Shaolan-kun, répondit la princesse en souriant.

-Ca va aussi, et toi gamin ?

-Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Comment va Fay-san ?

-Mokona pense que ça va aller pour lui ! C'est un petit garçon très courageux ! Et puis, Mokona pense que Fay se rétablira tout seul ! Il se réveillera quand il sera guéri !

Shaolan hocha la tête, pensif. Fay-san était donc si puissant ? Il savait soigner et voyager à travers les dimensions... Mais il se promit d'y repenser plus tard : il était déjà rassuré qu'il aille mieux ! Son regard fut attiré par un objet blanc à ses pieds et se pencha par terre pour ramasser un morceau de papier froissé. Il le déplia et lut le contenu à voix haute. Ils se regardèrent et le jeune archéologue suggéra d'y aller maintenant. Ils pouvaient toujours porter Fay. Kurogane aquiesça et alla le chercher : il revint avec l'enfant enroulé dans la couverture niché au creux de son bras puissant. Shaolan ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le ninja s'était vraiment lié à l'enfant qu'était devenu Fay-san. Cela dévoilait une partie de sa personnalité, assez difficile à cerner en soi. Mais malgré ses apparences dures, Shaolan savait que le ninja était quelqu'un d'extrêmement patient et généreux. Il se leva et suivit son maître d'armes. Mokona était posé sur la tête du ninja et s'amusait à lui donner des ordres pour la direction à prendre :

-C'est une des 108 techniques secrètes de Mokona ! Le GPS instantané ! Huhuhu !

-Urusai, shiro manjuu !

-Kuro-daddy est fâché ! Mokona a très peuuuuuuuur ! Piailla leur guide.

Un autre sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme. Il sursauta et rougit lorsqu'il vit que Sakura venait de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Il se sentait gêné mais en même temps la sensation était très agréable... Elle lui sourit et il le lui rendit.

-Shaolan-kun, j'aime te voir sourire...

Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle piqua un fard.

-Dé...désolée. Je...je...euh..

-Ce n'est pas grave hime ! S'empourpra Shaolan à son tour. Vous n'avez pas à vous...enfin...à...euh...

-Shaolan et Sakura sont comme des tourtereaux ! Huhuhu ! Agla-chan !

Le cri de surprise de Mokona était en parti du au fait qu'il venait de déboucher sur un long couloir en pierre, lugubre et sale. Devant eux était assit Agla, qui semblait les attendre patiemment.

-Vous voilà enfin. Nous allons pouvoir y aller. Le temps est venu de vous dévoiler la Légende Oubliée. Je pressent que votre avenir ne sera pas de tout repos en ce pays...

**Fin du Chapitre II, partie I...La suite au prochain épisode !**

**Clover-san : Je suis désolée de la coupure mais ça me faisait déjà pas mal de texte ! Et la suite promet d'être longue...très longue...et très douloureuse nyark :°P**

**Je ne suis pas sadique à ce point mais ce ne sera peut être pas pour la deuxième partie ! En revanche les autres chapitres je ne dis pas ! ;)**

**Kurogane : Eh ? Comment ça très long ? Je veux rentrer au Japon MOI ! Pourquoi on tombe toujours sur des pays de fous ?**

**Mokona : PUU !! Et on tombe toujours sur Kurogane !!! Mokona pense que Kuro-carpette est très confortable, huhuhu !**

**Kurogane : TEME ! Reviens ici !**

**( Mokona file et part se révugier dans les bras de miniFay )**

**MiniFay : Kuro-sama ? (Yeux de shojo manga larmoyants) Tu voulais faire mal à Moko-chan ?**

**Kurogane, embarrassé : Euh non...Enfin...**

**Kurogane : ...**

**Mokona : DING DING DING ! Mokona a gagné le combat ! Et Mokona a inventé une nouvelle technique !**

**Sakura et Shaolan, curieux : Laquelle ?**

**Mokona : La protection suprême : les-bras-de-Fay-qui-protège-Mokona-du-méchant-toutou !**

**Kurogane : GRRRRR !!!**

**Clover-san : Laissons-les se chamailler ! En attendant dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Reviews !!!**


	4. La Légende oubliée, part 2

_Résumé de la partie 1 : __Après l'effondrement de la structure, une créature monstrueuse fait son apparition. Un combat s'engage où Kurogane manque de perdre la vie... Shaolan et Fay sont blessés et c'est finalement Sakura qui vient à bout de l'Oni. Au réveil, Mokona leur raconte ce qui s'est passé et parle des pouvoirs guérisseurs de Fay..._

_Sur invitation de Kasseln, il se rendent alors à la Tour Nord..._

* * *

**Chapitre III, partie 2 : La légende oubliée**

Ils descendirent un escalier abrupt qui semblait ne jamais s'arrêter. Ils suivaient le chat depuis un moment déjà et ça ne semblait les mener nul part. D'ailleurs, d'après ce que se rapellait le ninja, elle leur avait demandé de la rejoindre dans une tour pas dans un souterrain ! Il demanda à Agla pourquoi ils descendaient. Celui-ci ne se retourna même pas pour lui répondre mais annonça néanmoins :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous emmène bien à la Tour. Et si vous pouviez arrêtez de me parler sur ce ton je vous en serez grès.

Kurogane pesta et décida de se taire. De toute manière, il n'avait pas envie de réveiller Fay...Il semblait avoir le sommeil agité depuis un moment, probablement un cauchemar. Kurogane s'était souvent demandé pourquoi le magicien avait souvent des rêves agités... Il ne connaissait rien de lui mais il se doutait que sa vie n'avait pas du être aussi paisible qu'il voulait le faire croire. Il avait espéré pouvoir interroger son lui enfant, mais il était devenu amnésique : peut-être que ça valait mieux... En réalité, il aimerait plutôt que le magicien se confie pour soulager sa peine et sa conscience...de sa propre volonté. Il avait passé des heures des fois à l'observer, à essayer de déduire de ses actions, de ses paroles, de ses expressions, qui il était vraiment... Mais finalement tout ça n'était qu'une illusion de ce qu'il voulait bien laisser paraître... C'était un expert du camouflage, mais il avait parfois réussi à le surprendre, comme dans le pays de Shura.

Soudain, il se retrouva dans une antichambre, tout aussi rouge que les pièces du haut. Décidemment, ça devenait glauque...Agla poussa une porte avec sa tête et Kurogane se retrouva aveuglé par une lumière provenant de la pièce. Shaolan et la princesse passèrent devant lui et se figèrent au milieu de la pièce. Kurogane les rejoint et ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui :

Une pièce gigantesque ouvrait sur toute sa longueur sur un paysage onirique. Il ne pouvait même pas définir ce qu'il ressentait en le voyant. Un étrange mélange de confusion et d'émerveillement face aux montagnes de cristal bordant un long fleuve qui venait se jeter au pied de la Tour dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, formant ainsi une barrière protectrice autour du batiment. La cascade grondait au loin comme un roulement de tonnerre. Une forêt aux arbres gigantesques s'étandaient entre l'eau et la terre. Le ciel était d'un bleu limpide mais le ninja fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il fonçait progressivement du bleu au rouge pour finir par devenir noir comme si les ténèbres s'abattaient au délà des montagnes. D'étranges formes se mouvaient dans ce ciel obscur et il frissonna malgré lui. Où étaient-ils tombés ? Il s'arracha au paysage et tourna la tête. Kasseln était assisse sur un trône magnifique, brodé rouge et or, tandis qu'Agla, Adonai et Jeffemon étaient tranquillement installés sur des poufs à ses côtés. Le jeune archéologue s'approcha de leur hôtesse et la salua poliment, suivi de la princesse puis de Mokona. Kurogane se décida à s'avancer et hocha rapidement la tête. Celle-ci ne lui répondit même pas, se contentant de le regarder de haut. Mais son regard s'addoucit tout d'un coup.

_Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie._

Une chaise s'approcha de lui et il s'assit, serrant toujours Fay dans ses bras. Elle le regarda longuement et lui montrant l'enfant, elle lui demanda :

_Je peux ?_

- De quoi ? Grogna le ninja.

_Le toucher. J'aimerais qu'il écoute ce qui va se dire, cela le concerne autant que vous._

- Mais il dort comment voulez-vous qu'il...

Il fut interromput par le geste de la femme qui venait de poser son index sur le front de Fay. Kurogane le sentit se crisper puis il vit alors ses yeux s'ouvrir pour se refermer aussitôt à cause de la luminosité. Il les rouvrit doucement et les deux saphirs se posèrent alors sur le ninja : celui-ci le regarda d'un air inquiet et avant qu'il ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit, l'enfant lui passa un bras autour du cou et se serra contre lui.

- Kuro-sama ! J'ai eu très peur, tu sais ! Je croyais que tu étais...que tu étais...

Les yeux de l'enfant s'assombrirent et son étreinte se relacha. Ses yeux se vidèrent de toutes émotions et il se mit à pleurer doucement. Les larmes cristallines venaient s'écraser lourdement au sol... Kurogane ne savait que dire. Que se passait-il ?

- Fay...tu as mal ? Murmura-t-il à l'intention de l'enfant.

- ...

-Fay ?

- J'ai mal... là... répondit l'enfant entre deux sanglots. Il montrait de sa main sa poitrine.

Fay se leva et il sentit alors une main toute douce lui caresser la joue. Sakura s'agenouilla et sécha ses larmes puis elle le serra dans ses bras. Il se laissa transporter par la gentillesse de Sakura et elle le berça doucement...

* * *

_Un violent éclair déchire ciel, éclairant un temple de pierre noire. Une lumière rouge en sort et il s'écroule lentement. Une créature monstrueuse en émerge ainsi qu'un torrent de lave. Elle ressemble à celle qu'ils ont vu cet après-midi... Elle détruit tout, annihile la vie et le temps...Tout n'est plus que désolation... Faites qu'Il ne la voit pas... _

_Trop tard, Il la sentit..._

_Il s'approche d'elle et elle sent son aura destructrice se répandre partout, dans son corps, dans son âme et lui prendre sa vie... Elle hurle alors de terreur et de désespoir, ne sachant pas à quoi se raccrocher..._

* * *

- SAKURA-HIME !!!

Elle ouvrit brusquemment les yeux. Shaolan était penché au dessus d'elle, l'air terriblement inquiet. Elle serrait la main du jeune homme tellement fort que son visage se crispait légèremment sous la douleur. Mais il ne l'avait pas lâchée... Il lui avait apporté son sontien...Peut-être était-ce lui la personne sur qui elle avait envie de se reposer ? Mais elle se culpabilisa en pensant à celui qu'elle avait oublié : c'était vraiment lui qui comptait pour elle.

Mais Shaolan occupait à présent une place grandissante dans son coeur, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Mais, en réalité, elle ne voulait rien faire...

Il l'aida à s'asseoir et elle lui sourit faiblement, essayant de paraître forte :

- Je pense que je vais bien Shaolan-kun...

- Vous êtes sûre princesse ? Vous êtes toute pâle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle lui raconta son rêve ou plutôt son cauchemar et lorsqu'elle eut finit son récit, ils entendirent Kasseln se lever et leur tournant le dos, elle leur annonça d'une voix grave :

_Ceci est ce qui se produira si nous laissons les choses dans leur état actuel..._

Kurogane redressa la tête :

- Et si vous nous disiez ce qui se passe ici ?

_J'y viens, j'y viens jeune impatient... Arrêtez de m'interrompre à tout bout de champs ! Comment voulez-vous que nous puissions nous concentrer si vous grognez tout le temps ? C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça sans se taper un autre gosse sur les bras ! _

Le ninja resta interloqué et rouge de colère commença à sortir Sohi de son fourreau. Mokona se posa sur l'épaule de l'offusqué et s'exclama :

- Puu ! Kuromyu doit rester sage ! Mokona pense que c'est important d'écouter cette histoire ! Et puis Mokona adoooore les histoires ! Huhuhu ! Avec des gentils héros qui sauvent tout le monde, qui se marient et qui ont plein d'enfants !!!

_Je ne pense pas petite créature..._ricanna Kasseln. _C'est plutôt le genre d'histoire avec des monstres qui dévorent tout le monde, sans espoir et sans enfants...puisqu'ils se sont faits dévorer..._

- Hum hum... l'interrompit Jeffemon. Et si nous en venions au fait KASSELN.

Son ton de voix s'était durci sur le dernier mot et Kasseln sembla réagir. La rage qui s'était animée au fond de ses yeux diparue et laissa de nouveau place à son regard vague habituel.

_Il est vrai qu'il est de notre devoir de vous compter la Légende Oubliée de Val'Ethya, nobles étrangers, car le temps est enfin venu de changer le destin de notre monde et des autres dimensions... Veuillez ne pas m'interrompre dans mon récit..._

_En des temps immémoriaux, le monde de Val'Ethya était régit par quatre entités à la puissance absolue. Ils détenaient le pouvoir du Temps, de l'Elemental, de l'Esprit et du Chaos. Les puissances qui dominent notre monde et qui permettent de maintenir son équilibre... Hélas, si l'Equilibre venait à être brisé, le monde en viendrait à s'effondrer sur lui-même et à sombrer dans les Limbes... L'Anéantissement absolu, car comme tous les mondes sont reliés entre eux par des forces qui nous dépassent, tous seraient entraînés dans l'Abîme..._

_Il est dit dans les Anciens Récits, qu'un jour, une autre entité sans volonté propre mais d'une puissance phénoménale arriva en ce monde. Elle arriva entre les mains de Chaos. On dit que c'était un oiseau de feu dont les sept plumes formant sa queue pouvaient détruire le monde. Chaos ne s'en souciait guère. Il recueillit l'oiseau et le chérit comme un égal. Mais les siècles passant, Chaos se laissait doucement corrompre par la puissance des plumes. Il finit par en devenir fou. Temps, Elemental et Esprit ne pouvaient rien faire pour empêcher leur compagnon de sombrer dans le mensonge. Ils se décidèrent à recueillir l'oiseau, à l'éloigner de Chaos et à le confier à quelqu'un de sûr. Mais Chaos n'en décida pas ainsi. Il déploya toute sa force et s'aidant du pouvoir de l'oiseau, il anénantit le monde d'en bas. Ce fut la fin de la première Ere des Hommes. _

_Il faut savoir que la puissance des Dieux dépend de la volonté et de la confiance que leurs fidèles placent en eux. L'Humanité détruite, Esprit, Temps et Elemental virent leur puissance décliner puis finir par disparaître. Celle de Chaos s'amplifiait et l'Equilibre commença à basculer en faveur des Ténèbres. Mais un puissant sorcier venant d'un autre monde à la demande des trois Dieux leur apporta son aide. Il créa sept artefacts pour annihiler respectivement la puissance des septs plumes de Chaos. Mais il affirma que sa puissance et sa magie viendrait à disparaître lorsque le propriétaire légitime reviendrait chercher son bien. Chaos renaîtrait et lorsqu'il sera parfaitement réveillé et en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs, il sera à même de briser les septs sceaux et à récuperer les pouvoirs des plumes..._

_C'est là que l'on en vient à la Légende Oubliée. Un jour, une enchanteresse prédit que les Sceaux avaient été fabriqués non pas uniquement pour que Chaos ne puissent récupérer les plumes mais que pour leur propriétaire puisse les récupérer AVANT lui. Les gens ne la crurent pas et elle fut condamnée à mort pour hérésie. Les gens à présent croyaient et vénéraient Chaos dans toute sa décadence. Les guerres civiles provoquèrent mort et désespoir, si bien que la fin de la Deuxième Ere arriva..._

_Les rares survivants se décidèrent à oublier les Dieux et à laisser la Nature reprendre ses droits sur leurs infamies passées. Ce fut la grande Communion et la naissance du Renouveau. _

_Et le monde oublia... _

_Mais, en secret, une lignée de Veilleur conserva les archives du Passé et se consacra à la surveillance de Chaos qui n'était qu'endormi. _

_Et ils attendirent l'arrivée du Maître des Plumes..._

_Jusqu'à ce jour..._

Un silence lourd de sens s'établit dans la pièce. Tout le monde se regardait ne sachant que penser. Tout avait été dit par Kasseln. Seul Fay restait assis par terre regardant tout le monde et surtout ne comprenant pas très bien ce qui se passait. Il avait compris l'histoire mais il ne voyait pas le rapport avec eux...

Pourtant Kasseln avait les yeux fixés sur Sakura. La jeune fille se sentait mal à l'aise. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris c'était elle qui avait déclenché le retour de Chaos en venant dans cette dimension... Mais ce qui parraissait évident c'est que maintenant il était de son devoir d'aller chercher ses plumes, ses sept plumes...

Mais surtout de les récupérer avant Chaos...

* * *

_L'heure du réveil a sonné... _

_Je vous attend misérables..._

_Je t'attends maîtresse des plumes..._

_Toi qui veux me voler mon pouvoir et ma gloire passée..._

_Je t'attends..._

_Sakura._

****

* * *

**_Prochain chapitre : Vérité _**

_**Voilà, la deuxième partie est postée et je suis désolée si j'ai mis du temps mais comme je l'ai dit petit problème d'inspiration... T.T**_

_**Mais bon voilà, je l'ai enfin fini :)**_

_**Je vais faire des efforts pour publier la suite plus rapidement (en fonction des divers paramètres évidemment comme la quantité de travail que j'ai à faire ! )**_

_**Voili voulou ! **_

_**J'embrasse aussi tous mes revieweurs et spéciale dédicace à Mystala et Mélissa Flowkhart !!**_

_**Bisous à vous tous et n'oubliez pas de reviewer avant de quitter la page ! **_

_**(Et oui c'est la taxe cloverienne ! )**_

_**(nan, vous forcez pas, mais ça fait toujours plaisir : 3 )**_

_**xxx**_

_**Clover-san**_


	5. Vérité

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :  Après l'apparition quelque peu mouvementée du monstre, nos amis sont conviés à la Tour Nord par Kasseln. Arrivés devant celle-ci, il apparaît que malgré le paysage éblouissant, de sombres évènements se préparent dans ce monde...Kasseln leur parle de la Légende Oubliée et ils apprennent que ce monde a accueillit sept plumes par le passé et qu'elles sont protégées par des sceaux très puissants. Malheureusement, ils apprennent aussi qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à vouloir les récupérer..._

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Vérité**

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber sur Val'Ethya. La pénombre naissante semblait dissimuler quelque chose de malsain, comme si l'atmosphère était saturée en esprits malveillants...

Kurogane était appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre : effectivement, Kasseln avait concédée à ne pas les laisser moisir dans les sous-sols... Enfin, façon de parler, parce que le ninja avait l'impression que le château était vivant et qu'il faisait tout pour les perdre dans ses entrailles. Si on voulait aller dans les étages supérieurs, il fallait DESCENDRE un escalier, et il existait encore toutes sortes de fantaisies qui défiaient les lois de la Nature. Lorsqu'il pensait en avoir saisit le fonctionnement, cela revenait subitement à la normale, ou encore ça adoptait une autre logique. Les seuls à ne pas se perdre étaient les trois invités et Kasseln elle-même. Il soupira. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de tout ce qu'il avait entendu cet après-midi. Les plumes de Sakura étaient scellées, et apparemment d'après la légende, c'était à eux d'aller les chercher avant l'autre psychopathe. Il soupira à nouveau et leva la tête vers les ténèbres qui se situaient au-delà des montagnes. Il vit de nouveau les fameuses silhouettes qui se mouvaient dans la brume. De loin, cela lui faisait penser aux Dragons de son pays mais il était intimment persuadé que les créatures qu'ils voyaient n'avaient rien à voir avec eux...

On frappa doucement à la porte. Il marmonna un vague «entrez» depuis la fenêtre et tourna la tête : Shaolan, Sakura et Mokona passèrent la tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte.

- Kurogane-san, on ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda Shaolan.

- Ca va, entrez, grogna-t-il. Où est Fay ?

- Quand Mokona l'a laissé, Fay dormait sur le lit de Shaolan ! Mokona a trouvé meilleure marmotte que lui ! Huhuhu !

- C'est vrai, approuva Sakura, mais il a besoin de sommeil à son âge...

Elle sembla embêtée en disant ça et elle les regarda :

- Vous pensez que Fay-san va retrouver son apparence...adulte ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Mokona ne sait pas...

- Je dois avouer aussi que je n'en sais rien, réfléchit Shaolan. Kasseln-san l'ignore aussi.

- Le seul qui aurait éventuellement pû nous le dire, c'était lui, répondit calmement le ninja .

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce et tous réfléchissaient à la situation. Kurogane réorienta la conversation sur les plumes car, pour l'instant, c'était l'objectif le plus important...

- C'est ce Chaos qu'il faudra vaincre alors...

- Mokona pense que ça va être dur ! Kasseln a dit que c'était un Dieu ! Et on ne peut pas battre les Dieux !

- Mokona a raison, acquiesça la princesse. Il paraît impossible à battre...

- Rien n'est impossible, affirma le ninja. Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur son visage. Je suis prêt à relever le défi...

- Mais Kurogane-san, l'interrompit le jeune archéologue, nous n'avons déjà pas vaincu la créature de cet après-midi...S'il est plus puissant qu'elle, ça va être plutôt délicat.

- Tu n'as pas tort, maugréa le ninja, mais on aura peut être pas le choix.

La voix de Sakura s'éleva alors :

- On n'aura peut être pas à en arriver là...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Kurogane.

- Et bien, continua-t-elle, d'après la légende, on peut récupérer mes plumes avant que Chaos ne se réveille complètement donc on aura peut-être pas à se battre contre lui.

- C'est une possibilité, hime. Espérons que ce soit le cas.

Kurogane continua d'observer un moment le paysage avant d'aller s'asseoir avec eux.

- Ce ne sera peut être pas la seule chose contre laquelle nous aurons à sortir les armes. Ce monde grouille d'Onis. Leur Ki se sent à des kilomètres : ils doivent être puissants. Il faudra d'ailleurs demander à Kasseln comment on se rend là-bas...

On toqua légèremment à la porte et Kurogane se leva pour ouvrir. Un Fay à moitié endormi entra dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir par terre, devant Sakura.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? S'étonna l'enfant. Vous jouez ? Sans moi ?

Il afficha une moue boudeuse, ce qui fit sourire les deux adolescents.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit gentiment la jeune fille, on ne faisait que discuter.

- D'accord ! S'écria Fay. J'ai eu peur ! Vous parlez de quoi ?

- On parlait de la légende...continua Sakura.

- J'espère que vous avez compris parce que moi a part le fait qu'il y avait un oiseau avec des méchantes plumes que quelqu'un veut récupérer, j'ai rien compris !

- Ce n'est pas grave Fay-san, le rassura Shaolan. En fait, les plumes ne sont pas méchantes cela dépend comment on les utilise. Elles appartiennent à Sakura-hime et on cherche à les récupérer.

- HEIN ??? Sakura-chan est une princesse ? Je savais pas du tout ! Je suis désolé votre Altesse !

- Mais non, répondit la princesse, gênée. Appelle-moi Sakura-chan ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

- Mais Sakura-chan, tu es un ange c'est ça ? Ou un oiseau...

- C'est quoi cette question ? lui demanda le ninja, intrigué.

- Ben c'est logique, non ? Si elle a des plumes, c'est qu'elle est soit un ange soit un oiseau !

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Fay piqua un fard.

- J'ai dit une bêtise ? demanda-t-il timidement.

- Puu ! Mokona pense que ce n'est pas faux ! Fay n'as pas tort ! Sakura est un peu comme un ange, un ange qui peut voyager à travers les dimensions...

La jeune fille rougit à son tour.

- Merci Moko-chan...

- Oui, merci Moko-chan ! S'écria Fay. Toi, tu ne t'es pas moqué de moi alors que Kuro-méchant, SI !! Bouh !

Il tira la langue au ninja et celui-ci l'attrapa à la manière d'un chaton et le mit au niveau de son visage.

- Tu peux répéter ça, l'insecte ?

- KURO-MECHANT !

- QUOI ?!?

- Kurogane-san ! Shaolan s'interposa, le sourire aux lèvres. Vous devez être plus patient...

Le ninja se renfrogna et redéposa l'enfant par terre. Les adolescents s'excusèrent alors et sortirent de la pièce. Mokona alla se percher sur la tête blonde et Fay regarda son aîné avec ses grands yeux bleus.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a l'insecte ?

- Je me demandais...je me demandais Kuro-sama si...si tu pouvais me retirer ça s'il te plaît.

Il montra l'atelle à son bras.

- Alors comme ça je suis redevenu Kuro-sama ? ricanna le ninja.

- S'il te plaît... ça me démange et j'arrive pas à bouger le bras...

- C'est le but tu sais ?

- De quoi ? S'étonna l'enfant.

- De t'immobiliser le bras. Tu penses qu'il est guéri ?

- Je ne sais pas mais c'est Adonay-san qui m'a dit que je pouvais l'enlever tout à l'heure...

- Qu'est ce qu'il en sait lui ? Il s'y connaît ?

- Ben Kuro-sama ! Forcément, c'est lui qui m'a guéri !!!

- Hein??

- Et toi aussi d'ailleurs !

- Eh Manjuu ! Qu'est ce que tu m'as raconté comme salade ?

- Mokona est persuadé que l'énergie sortait de Fay ! Sûr de sûr ! Mokona n'as pas menti !

- J'comprend plus rien, marmonna le ninja. C'est QUI qui soigne QUI à la fin ?

- Mokona ne sait pas ! Mais ce qui est important c'est que tout le monde aille mieux !

- C'est vrai... Viens par ici.

Fay s'approcha et tendit son bras. Kurogane défit délicatement l'atelle, libérant ainsi le bras de l'enfant.

- C'est mieux comme ça ?

- Oui ! J'ai pas mal du tout en plus !

- Bon, ben, c'est bien.

- Nee Kuro-sama...

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi Shaolan-kun n'arrête pas de me dire « Fay-san » ? Et comment ça se fait que vous vous souveniez de moi et moi non ?

Kurogane ne s'attendait pas à une telle question mais il s'était douté qu'il finirait par la poser. C'est pourquoi il lui raconta leur histoire, depuis l'arrivée de chez la sorcière des dimensions jusqu'à maintenant...

Kurogane lui laissa le temps de digérer ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Mokona sauta et alla se poser sur l'épaule du ninja.

- Kurogane pense que c'est une bonne idée de tout lui avoir dit ?

- On n'avait pas le choix je pense...et puis comme ça, ça répond à toutes les questions qu'il pouvait se poser.

- Mokona espère que ça ne le perturbera pas...

- J'espère aussi.

Fay était songeur. Puis d'un seul coup, il releva la tête tout sourire :

- Mais alors...J'ai le même âge que toi !

- Mais pas du tout l'insecte ! Enfin si d'une certaine manière...MAIS...

- Tatata ! Y'a pas de mais qui tienne ! Alors t'as plus le droit de m'appeller l'insecte !

- JE T'APPELLE COMME JE VEUX !

- NON ! T'AS PAS LE DROIT !!!

* * *

Mokona sortit discrètement de la pièce, laissant Fay et Kuro-Kuro se chamailler. Kurogane réagit comme un enfant ! Puu ! Mokona pense qu'ils sont aussi gamins l'un que l'autre ! Sauf que Fay a une excuse, huhuhu ! Bon Mokona sait où sont allés Sakura et Shaolan, alors Mokona ne va pas aller par là ! Il faut laisser les amoureux tranquilles ! Puu, Mokona ne sait plus ce qu'il voulait faire...mmm...ça va revenir à Mokona. Ah !! Ca y est ! Mokona se souvient !

La pierre rouge s'illumina et Yûko apparut dans le miroir devant lequel se trouvait la boule de poils :

- Oh ! Bonjour Mokona !

- Bonjour Yûko ! Comment ça va ?

- Suuuuuper bien ! Watanuki a organisé un véritable petit festin ! Et là je savoure de magnifiques saataandagiis pour le dessert ! Mais dis-moi Mokona, tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

- Non, rien de spécial...Mais Mokona s'inquiète...

- A quel sujet ?

- Et bien Mokona, Shaolan et les autres sont tombés sur un monde bizarre...

- Quel monde Mokona ?

- Kasseln dit que c'est le monde de Val'Ethya.  
Yûko ? Tu connais ce monde ?

- J'en ai entendu parler.

- Mokona a vu de drôles de créatures qui bougeaient dans les nuages et Kurogane a dit qu'il y avait beaucoup d'Onis...

- Il a donc réussi ce qu'il voulait faire... Mokona écoute-moi bien : je ne dis pas que ça va être facile mais avec Eux, tu ne craint rien ou presque... Kurogane et Shaolan se battent mieux que quiconque, et même toi, Sakura et Fay auraient votre mot à dire. Il faut faire confiance à Kasseln, Mokona, elle sait ce qu'elle dit et elle connaît mieux ce monde que vous. Faites toujours ce qu'elle vous suggère : elle ne dit rien au hasard...

- Mokona a comprit. Mokona va écouter Yûko ! Et pour Watanuki ?

- Pour l'instant, tout va bien...merci de t'inquiéter pour lui. Il fait nuit chez vous ?

- Presque ! Et Mokona va dire aux autres qu'il faut aller manger !

- C'est une bonne idée... Mange et dors bien alors...

- Merci ! Bonne nuit Yûko !

- Bonne nuit Mokona...

La sorcière des dimensions disparut et l'obscurité reprit ses droits dans le couloir.

Mokona retourna alors vers la chambre de Kurogane pour leur dire d'aller manger.

* * *

- Hime ? Où êtes-vous ? Cria Shaolan.

Il s'était séparé avec la princesse parce qu'il voulait aller chercher du papier et de quoi faire une carte de Val'Ethya. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne serait pas loin et depuis, il la chechait.

- Sakura-Hime ? Continua-t-il.

Une voix lui parvint de loin. Il avait bien l'impression qu'elle venait de la terrasse où ils s'étaient retrouvés précedemment. Il se dirigea dans cette direction et ouvrit la porte. La princesse était assise sur le bord de la terrasse, ses jambes balançant dans le vide et la tête, rejetée en arrière... Il s'approcha prudemment et lui chuchota qu'il était là. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit chaleureusement. Shaolan se sentit toute chose et lorsqu'elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir. Il s'empourpra et il sentit qu'elle glissait sa main dans la sienne. Elle l'attira doucement à elle et le fit s'asseoir. Le sentiment de chaleur persistait mais ça ne dérangeait plus le jeune archéologue qui savourait ce moment privilégié avec Sakura. Sa voix douce s'éleva :

- Le paysage est magnifique... J'aime voir les couchers de soleil.

- C'est vrai que c'est beau... Peut être pas autant que ceux de Clow...

- Vous avez l'air de bien connaître mon pays...( Elle baissa la voix). Vous le connaissais même mieux que moi n'est ce pas ?  
Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que mon monde me manque et pourtant j'ai l'impression que j'y ai oublié quelque chose de très important.

- Vous y avez perdu la mémoire Hime, c'est normal que quelque chose vous manque.

- Je sais mais c'est plus profond que ça... (Elle posa ses mains sur son coeur) C'est quelque chose qu'il me manque là...  
Dites, je voulais vous demander...

- Oui, Sakura-hime ? S'enquit-t-il.

- Et bien, je vous apprécie beaucoup et je trouve ça dommage que nous continuions à nous vouvoyer.

- Mais Hime vous êtes une princesse ! Je ne peux pas me pemettre de faire autrement !

- Oh très bien ! Mais dans ce cas, puisque je suis une princesse, j'exige que tu m'appelle au moins par mon prénom !

- Mais Hime...

- Sa-ku-ra.

- Je...

- SA-KU-RA.

- Sa...Sa...Sakura...

Le visage de la princesse rayonna d'une chaleur nouvelle et elle prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Et...je peux t'appeller Shaolan tout court ?

"_ Shaolan...tout court..._" Cela rappela au jeune homme un souvenir particulièrement agréable auquel il avait souvent pensé au début de leur voyage... Cela le fit sourire et il sentit les mains de la princesse serrer les siennes en signe de confirmation.

- Shaolan, tu penses que l'on pourra récupérer toutes mes plumes ?

- Je l'espère Sakura hi... Sakura. Je vais tout faire pour...

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Le soleil déclinait doucement à l'Ouest en un dégradé de teintes lumineuses plus belles les unes que les autres. La tête de la princesse se posa doucement sur son épaule.

- Sakura ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle s'était assoupie, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Shaolan la regarda attendri, et lui murmura :

- Fait de beaux rêves...Sakura...

Il ferma les yeux et apprécia la chaleur qui l'enveloppait sans se rendre compte qu'à son tour il s'assoupissait au bord du gouffre...

* * *

Kurogane avait décidé de rester dans la chambre le temps que Fay et le manjuu aillent chercher la princesse et Shaolan. Il s'allongea sur son lit pour dénouer les muscles de son dos et à peine y était-il resté cinq minutes que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée :

- KURO-SAMAAAAAAAAA !!!

Il sursauta en entendant la voix paniquée de Fay.

- Qu'est ce qui y a ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- C'est Shaolan et Sakura ! Ils vont tomber si tu ne vas pas les chercher !!! Et Moko-chan ne veux pas que je le fasse !!

- Mokona pense que Fay est trop petit et léger pour aller les chercher sur la corniche ! Et ils se sont endormis au bord du vide ! Kurorin ! Dépêche-toi !

- Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi négligeant ! Râla le ninja en se relevant. Vous ne bougez pas d'ici ! Ils sont où ?

- Sur la terrasse ! S'écrièrent d'une même voix Fay et Mokona.

- Je vais les chercher, je reviens...ET NE BOUGEZ PAS !!

Il sortit de la pièce et se hâta vers la terrasse. Arrivé là-bas, il comprit la situation. Les gamins étaient allés regarder le coucher de soleil...Mais le seul moyen étaient d'aller sur une petite corniche perpendiculaire à la terrasse et qui ne faisait pas plus d'un mètre de long. Quelle idée de se mettre là aussi ! Le manjuu avait bien eut raison de ne pas laisser Fay le faire : s'il bougeait Shaolan, la princesse glisserait dans le vide. Et la princesse était trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'attraper. S'il les réveillait, ils pourraient faire un faux mouvement et basculer tous les deux. Une seule solution s'offrait à lui. Il avisa une longue tenture murale retenue par une corde. Il commença à la dénouer et revint près des enfants. A l'aide d'un noeud coulant, il passa la boucle qu'il avait faite autour d'eux et la resserra doucement. C'est ce moment-là que la princesse choisit pour se réveiller en sursaut :

- Shaolan ! On est toujours sur la corniche !

Le jeune archéologue se réveilla en sursaut et Sakura poussa un cri lorsqu'elle se sentit basculer (ainsi que Shaolan ) dans le vide qui s'étendait au dessous d'eux. Mais leur chute fut de courte durée et ils se sentirent remonter tout doucement. On les déposa sur la terre ferme et ils se retrouvèrent devant un Kurogane particulièrement en rogne.

- J'AI DEJA A M'OCCUPER D'UN GAMIN ET JE NE PENSAIS PAS QUE JE ME RETROUVERAIS A EN SURVEILLER DEUX DE PLUS !!!

- Désolée...répondit la princesse d'une toute petite voix. Kurogane-san, on ne voulait pas vous embêter.

- Toutes nos excuses, répondit Shaolan en s'inclinant bien bas. Je vous remercie de nous avoir sauvés...

- Je ne serais peut être pas toujours là pour vous sauver la mise ! Vous pouvez remercier Mokona et Fay ! Sans eux, je n'aurais même pas sû ce qui se passait ! Maintenant, filez ! Allez les retrouver dans la chambre !

Les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent et quittèrent la pièce en s'excusant à nouveau. Kurogane poussa un soupir et s'appuya dos au mur. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de crier sur les gens et encore moins sur des gamins mais c'était sortit tout seul. Bon sang, il avait l'impression de devenir leur père ! Il pesta encore une ou deux minutes et releva la tête vers le ciel. L'obscurité s'était installée subitement et le ciel était noir, sans étoiles... Les ténèbres. Tout d'un coup, une ombre surgit devant lui :

_Tu...ez... Tu...ez ...l'hu...main...C'est...un...ennemi...au...Chaos..._

Kurogane sortit son sabre et tenta de trancher l'ombre mais Sohi le traversa comme si c'était de la fumée... L'ombre disparue aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue comme si elle le fuyait. Le ninja se sentit faible, comme s'il n'avait plus de force et il tomba à genoux. Le bruit métallique de son arme le ramena à la réalité et il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

- En ce monde, il n'est pas prudent de sortir lorsque les Ombres envahissent la nuit. C'est un conseil que je vous donne après faites ce qu'il vous plaira de ma parole.

Quatre bras puissants le remirent debout et il se retourna pour répondre :

- Je pense que j'ai retenu la leçon Adonay...Après ça aurait pu être INTERRESSANT que l'on soit prévenu de ce qui pourrait arriver après la tombée de la nuit !

- Kasseln a dû oublier de vous le mentionner, tout simplement.  
J'étais venu pour vous guider jusqu'en bas dans la salle à manger, dit-il en souriant. Si vous avez l'obligeance de bien vouloir me suivre...

Adonay partit devant et le ninja le suivit en grommelant. C'est vrai qu'il commençait à avoir faim et il mit de côté ses pensées noires. Ils repassèrent par la chambre et finalement, tout le monde se retrouva en bas.

_Vous voilà, nous commencions à nous inquiéter... _annonça Kasseln.

- Désolé, s'excusa Sakura, c'est de ma faute.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas et installez vous. Le repas est servi. Nous vous souhaitons un bon appétit._

Chacun prit place autour de la table et Fay se retrouva à côté de leur hôte. Une question lui vint à l'esprit et il ne pu s'empêcher de la lui poser :

- Dites Madame, pourquoi vous dites "nous" et pas "je" ?

Un silence s'installa autour de la table. Kasseln tourna la tête vers l'enfant et ses yeux vides le regardèrent :

_C'est une très bonne question mon petit, très bonne... _(Sa voix devint brusquemment acérée comme un couteau) _On ne t'as jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut le mioche ?__Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'un gamin aussi stupide et idiot que toi peux comprendre ! Tu n'es rien et tu ne vaux rien ! Tu ne sais même plus qui tu es ! Tu fais pitié ! J'ai honte pour toi ! A ta place, j'irai sauter du haut de la terrasse dans le vide ! Seigneur et CA se permet de m'adresser la parole ! _

- VOUS ETES MECHANTE !! cria Fay. Je sais très bien que je ne sais pas qui je suis ! Et vous en profitez pour me dire...pour me dire...

Sa voix se brisa et il se leva pour se précipiter dans les bras de Kurogane. Celui-ci le prit sur ses genoux et le laissa aller contre lui : si ça lui faisait du bien... Il regarda Kasseln et ne détournant pas le regard, il lui demanda si elle pouvait répondre à la question. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains.

_Je suis désolée. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment dire ça... Mais je pense que nous vous devons une explication. Très bien je vais vous raconter notre histoire_ .

_Jadis, de nombreuses personnes vivaient dans le château du Val... C'était la Cité protectrice, le dernier rempart contre Chaos. C'était la maison des Veilleurs_ . _Il y avait un homme, maître de la Cité. C'était un puissant magicien, descendant de celui qui avait scellé les plumes. Il luttait sans relâche contre les serviteurs de Chaos qui vivaient aux pieds des montagnes. Les villages de l'arrière-pays ne se souciaient guère de ce qui se passait du côté du chateau. Pour eux, tout ce qui se rapprochait de la magie, de près ou de loin était à bannir. Et pourtant, cet homme travillait sans relâche à leur protection... Il avait trois filles destinées à lui succéder. La première, Sylvana, était la plus sage et la plus patiente. Elle se passionnait pour la magie et aidait souvent son père qui commençait à se faire vieux. La deuxième, Kaddel, était la plus belle et la plus douce. Elle avait épousé un villageois et ils eurent un fils. Quant à la troisième, Meryin, était très souvent perdue dans ses pensées et dans ses livres. Tout se passait bien mais un jour, l'époux de Kaddel dû se rendre au village pour voir sa mère mourrante. Kaddel étant aux côtés de son père et de sa soeur dans un combat au dehors, il décida d'emmener son fils avec lui. Malheureusement, leur fils s'est fait tuer...par des enfants du village. Ils s'étaient mit à le ruer de coups jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive...le pauvre petit n'avait que sept ans. Tout cela par méchanceté, par peur de l'inconnu... Après avoir pleuré sa mère, le père le chercha et se retrouvant face au cadavre de son fils, de douleur et de rage, il voulut se venger mais les villageois l'abattirent à son tour. Leurs dépouilles furent brûlées. Lorsque Kaddel apprit la nouvelle, elle devint folle de douleur. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et n'en sortit plus. Ses deux autres soeurs allèrent récupérer les cendres pour les disperser selon les traditions. Dans l'eau pure d'une cascade, elles furent répandues, permettant au père et au fils de partirent ensemble. Kaddel resta enfermée de longues années dans sa chambre s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la haine...Durant ses quelques années, le père des trois soeurs décéda à son tour de vieillesse. Sylvana et Meryin firent de leur mieux pour continuer la lutte mais les temps de malheur ne faisait que commencer. Meryin fut maudite par un puissant ensorceleur à ne plus être elle même et elle perdit la notion du monde extérieur... Sylvana ne put résister longtemps face à l'envahisseur et le château fut prit. Ses soeurs furent tuées. Elle utilisa alors sa dernière chance : elle fit appel à une puissante sorcière pour exaucer un voeu : permettre la réunification des pouvoirs de la famille... La sorcière accepta mais le prix à payer serait peut être trop lourd à porter. C'était un avertissement mais elle accepta néanmoins. Le pouvoir qu'elle put déployer anéantit les Onis à la solde de Chaos. Mais ce qui devait être arriva : le prix devait être payé..._

_Un corps sain pour trois âmes. Trois âmes brisées pour un même corps. Elles prirent comme nom celui d'une de leurs aïeules, et elles ressucitèrent sous le nom de Kasseln..._

_Et Kasseln a le malheur de vous annoncer que vous ne pouvez plus rester ici, au Château du Val..._

* * *

**La suite au prochain chapitre : Départs**

**  
Voilà ! Nouveau chapitre achevé ! Merci à Melissa Flowkhart, Mystala et Seveya pour leurs reviews ! **

**Je sais que l'histoire peut paraître space mais ça faisait un petit moment que je cogitais et j'ai absolument voulu l'écrire ! J'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire...**

**Sur ce à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Reviews !**

**Clover-san**


	6. Départs

_Résumé : « Un corps sain pour trois âmes. Trois âmes brisées pour un même corps. Elles prirent comme nom celui d'une de leurs aïeules, et elles ressucitèrent sous le nom de Kasseln..._

_Et Kasseln a le malheur de vous annoncer que vous ne pouvez plus rester ici, au Château du Val... » _

**Départs...**

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Shaolan, inquiet de tant de précipitation.

_Le réveil de Chaos est imminent... Si vous ne partez pas demain matin, il sera trop tard pour l'accomplissement de votre mission. Et les plumes disparaitront... Vous ne voulez pas qu'elles disparaissent n'est ce pas ?_

- Comment savez-vous que le moment est venu ? Questionna la princesse.

_Il existe dans le monde des choses inexplicables... Ce n'est pas à vous que je vais l'apprendre jeune princesse de Clow, vous qui communiquez avec les défunts... Il se trouve que pour notre part, nous savons des choses. Des choses que les autres n'arrivent pas à percevoir. C'est aussi simple que cela._

La princesse s'étonna que leur hôte en sache autant sur elle puis elle comprit que c'était le don de Kasseln. Ou sa malédiction... Elle regarda Shaolan. Il écoutait attentivement Mokona qui lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, elle put voir que ses yeux étaient déterminés. De si beaux yeux noisettes... La jeune fille se sentit s'empourprer à de telles pensées mais elle s'en détourna pour écouter ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Kasseln-san, connaissez-vous l'itinéraire que nous devons emprunter ? Et le temps qu'il nous faudra pour y parvenir ?

_Le temps dépendra de vous, de votre allure et des difficultés que vous rencontrerez éventuellement. Quant à l'itinéraire, c'est Mokona qu'il faudra suivre : n'oubliez pas que le château recelle sept plumes. Même si elles sont scellées, elles dégagent néanmoins une énergie suffisante pour être perçue par Mokona. Le temple de Chaos se situe au creux de la montagne : pour y parvenir, il faudra traverser la rivière, la forêt puis vous atteindrez la montagne de feu. La route sera périlleuse mais j'espère que vous y arriverez. Maintenant il faut manger. Vous devez prendre des forces pour la route. Si vous avez besoin de quoique que ce soit, adressez-vous à Jeffemon. _

Elle commença à manger et tout le monde en fit autant. Dans un silence total. Lorsque le repas fut achevé, Kasseln se leva, les salua et quitta la table. L'atmosphère se détendit et Mokona bondit au milieu des plats.

- Mokona et les autres vont reprendre la route ! Mokona est impatient de retourner dehors ! C'est tout triste de rester enfermé...

- C'est vrai, s'écria à son tour Fay. Moi aussi je suis impatient, surtout que je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble l'extérieur...

Agla les regarda étonné :

- Vous êtes si impatient d'aller au devant de votre mort ? Le monde extérieur n'est pas aussi attrayant que ce que vous avez l'air de croire. Les démons de la forêt sont puissants...

Adonay surrenchérit derrière son collègue :

- Si cela se limitait aux Onis ! Kurogane a l'habitude de ce genre de monstres... Non, ce dont il faut se méfier c'est des éléments eux-mêmes : les arbres essayeront de vous empêcher de progresser et la montagne de feu est à elle toute seule un obstacle majeur. Quand aux gardiens des cieux, je ne vous en parle même pas...

- Qui sont ces gardiens des Cieux ? S'enquit Kurogane.

Le ninja se doutait qu'il s'agissait des ombres inquiétantes qu'il avait vu dans le ciel obscurci. Et c'était l'ennemi qu'il redoutait le plus hormis Chaos. Leur ki était... il ne savait même pas comment s'exprimer. Impur, voire même souillé. Mais malgré cette impureté, leur ki était extrêmement puissant. Et cela l'inquiétait. D'autant plus que sans Fay, il devenait le seul réel combattant. Il ne doutait pas des capacités de Shaolan, mais il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre... Et il était si jeune... Il releva la tête et fixa Adonay droit dans les yeux en attente de sa réponse.

- Nul ne le sait. On ne peut même pas dire s'il sont faits de chaires et de sang. On les sait juste très puissants. On pense cependant que ce sont les esprits attirés par les plumes et qui se seraient rassemblés pour former des entités à part entière... Kurogane j'espère vous avoir un peu aidé. A présent, il est temps que nous allions tous nous préparer.

- Vous nous accompagnez ? Releva le ninja, étonné.

- Non, lui répondit Jeffemon. Il vous faudra faire la route seuls mes amis. De notre côté, nous sommes suffisamment restés chez notre hôte. Son aide saura lui être rendue. Maintenant, nous avons des choses à faire. Veuillez nous excuser.

Les trois compagnons se levèrent et s'éclipsèrent de la pièce. Kurogane se leva et regarda les gamins.

- Bon allez vous préparer. Prenez Fay avec vous. Et n'emmenez que le strict nécessaire. Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure.

Tout le monde se leva pour sortir mais le ninja s'exclama :

- Eh ! Manjuu ! Viens avec moi.

Mokona parut étonné mais bondit néanmoins sur l'épaule du ninja. Kurogane sortit avec son compagnon sur l'épaule. Mokona s'interrogeait. Kurogane parraissait...inquiet. Pourquoi lui avoir demandé de venir ? Mokona ne savait pas mais il faisait confiance au ninja. Ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Manjuu, tu penses que je peux avoir une conversation privée avec la sorcière ?

- Voui, Mokona va dormir ! Mokona espère que Kurogane aura les réponses qu'il veut !

La boule de poil se lova sur son épaule tandis que la pierre rouge s'illuminait. La sorcière apparut dans un superbe kimono noir.

- Kurogane...Que me vaut cette conversation ?

- J'aimerais vous demander une faveur.

- Une faveur ? Et dire que j'attends toujours mon cadeau pour le White Day !

- QUOI ?

- Alala... J'imagine que je devrais attendre encore un peu... Quel genre de faveur ?

- Je voudrais que Fay retrouve sa taille adulte.

- Impossible.

- Pourquoi ? S'écria le ninja, légèremment énervé. Je croyais que vous deviez exaucer n'importe quel voeu formulé ?

- C'est exact.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Il se trouve que je ne suis pas habilitée à rompre ce genre de sort. Donc je suis dans l'impossibilité d'exaucer votre voeu. Pourquoi cette demande ?

Le ninja hésita à lui répondre. Qu'est ce qui justifiait sa demande ? Il devait bien avouer qu'il aurait aimé compter sur son compagnon d'armes. Aussi irresponsable et menteur qu'il était, il lui...manquait. Sa présence, ses blagues, ses faux sourires... Il manquait quelqu'un. L'enfant qu'il était devenu avait une autre présence. Un autre Fay. Et il avait peur que l'adulte qu'il connaissait ne refasse jamais surface.

- J'ai besoin de lui.

- Je vois. Mais rappelez vous que le hasard n'est pas de ce monde, tout n'est que fatalité. Si vous vous êtes tous trouvés, c'est que vous avez quelque chose à faire, tous ensemble. Ce monde fait partit de la grande chaîne universelle. On ne peut la rompre, mais on peut ajouter des maillons jusqu'à ce que la chaîne soit suffisamment longue pour atteindre ce qui est voué à se passer. Et ce sera ainsi encore longtemps après nous, comme cela l'a été depuis toujours. Tout ce qui se passe à un sens, il suffit juste de le trouver. Ayez confiance en vous et en vos compagnons. C'est le seul conseil que je peux vous donner...  
Et comme je n'ai pas pu vous exaucer, vous ne me devez rien à part une légère compensation pour la gène occasionnée ! Vu qu'il est trois heures du matin...

- Hein ?!?

- Ca devra être un TRES GROS cadeau pour le White Day ! Bonne nuit monsieur le ninja !

* * *

Avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de protester, la sorcière avait disparue. Kurogane maugréa et retourna vers la salle à manger. Qu'avait-elle voulut dire ? Qu'ils étaient tous les pièces d'un jeu de go géant avec lequel s'amusent les hauts gradés du cosmos ? Pour qui se prenait-elle ? 

Il haussa les épaules et partit se préparer pour le voyage. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa chambre, il ramassa le peu d'affaire qu'il avait, c'est à dire Sohi. Il la posa sur son lit et alla aux salles d'eaux. Celles-ci étaient composées de deux bassins : un d'eau chaude et un autre d'eau froide alimentée par la cascade. Il se déshabilla et se glissa dans l'eau chaude. Ses muscles se relachèrent et il se laissa aller. Combien de temps cela faisait qu'il n'avait pas prit un peu de repos ? Les derniers jours avaient été éreintants...Il passa machinalement la main sur la fine cicatrice qui barrait sa poitrine. Il avait de nombreuses foix échappé à la mort et il n'y avait aucune raison que ça ne continue pas. Le tout était de ne jamais sous-estimer l'ennemi et aujourd'hui, il en avait presque peur. Mais il devait être fort, fort pour le groupe, fort pour toutes les promesses qu'il avait faites. Pour les tenir. Un sourire apparut sur son visage : sûr, ils les auraient tous.

* * *

- Mokona a dormi trop longtemps ! Kuro-puu n'est plus là ! Il a laissé Mokona dans la chambre ! Mais un Mokona ne se laisse jamais abattre ! Mokona va voir Shaolan et les autres ! 

L'adorable boule de poil fila dans la chambre où se trouvaient ses amis. Lorsqu'il déboula, Shaolan étudiait une carte et Sakura et Fay faisait de la couture.

- Je suis là ! S'écria Mokona, tout content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui discuter.

- Moko-chan ! S'écria la princesse. Tu veux nous aider ? On se fabrique des vêtements de voyage, moi et Fay.

- Voui ! Mokona va aider !

Shaolan tourna la tête et observa la scène, attendrit. Il ne savait pas ce qui les attendait mais il ferait tout son possible pour protéger le groupe. Un violent mal de tête fit brusquement son apparition et une douleur perforante lui vrilla l'oeil. Il porta sa main à son visage et ferma les yeux. Il était dans l'eau face à lui même...Encore ce rêve ? Son double au bandeau lui tendait la main, comme pour l'étrangler, lui faire du mal..._Shaolan...Shaolan... _ Il écarquilla les yeux et vit à deux centimètres de son visage celui de la princesse.

- Tu as mal Shaolan ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il reprit contenance, la douleur disparaissant progressivement.

- Non, ça va Sakura. C'est passé. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

- Alors je te crois, répondit-elle simplement, en lui souriant. Tiens, ajouta-t-elle, je t'ai racommodé ta cape. Elle est beaucoup mieux non ?

- Oui, merci. Comment va Fay-san ?

- Il se débrouille très bien ! Mais, chuchota Sakura, Fay-san me manque. J'adore ce petit garçon mais Fay-san me rassurait. Et aujourd'hui, c'est à nous de le faire. Mais ça va passer, ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude.

- C'est vrai dorénavant c'est à nous de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous...

La princesse hocha vigouresement la tête et ils allèrent s'asseoir à côté de l'enfant qui jouait avec Mokona. Après un moment, la porte s'entrouvrit et Kurogane entra vêtu d'un simple yukata blanc.

- Vous faites quoi ? Grogna le ninja.

- Une tenue de voyage Kuro-sama ! S'écria Fay. Tu as vu comment ça me va bien !

- Ouais, si on veut. Il laissa Fay lui donner des coups dans les genoux et regarda les deux grands :

- Vous êtes prêts ? Je pense que l'on partira demain avant l'aube. En attendant, on ferait mieux de se coucher : le voyage promet d'être long.

Tout le monde aquiesça. Kurogane sortit, suivit de près par Fay.

* * *

- Tu me raconte une histoire ? Implora l'enfant en se glissant sous les draps. 

- Non.

- Pourquoooooi ?

- Je ne sais pas raconter et mes histoires ne sont pas pour des gamins comme toi !

- Méchant !

- Je sais... ça fait cinq fois que tu me le dis aujourd'hui. Allez, dors.

Le silence s'installa et le ninja souffla la chandelle. Au moment où il allait fermer les yeux, Fay lança dans un murmure :

- Kuro-sama ? Je t'ai dit plein de méchantes choses... Mais en fait je t'aime beaucoup tu sais ? Alors je m'excuse parce que je veux pas que tu sois fâché après moi...

- Moi aussi je m'excuse pour tout. Allez, dors maintenant. Et fait de beaux rêves.

- Bonne nuit Kurotan...

Le ninja sourit dans le noir et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

La nuit était encore solidement accrochée à la vôute céleste lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous en bas du château. Deux barques oscillaient au grès du courant. Devant eux, les douves d'eaux noires étaient recouvertes d'un épais brouillard. 

_Je vous souhaite une bonne traversée et un bon voyage. Délivrez-nous du mal qui a envahit notre monde. Et soyez prudents. _

_Quant à vous, Agla, Jeffemon et Adonay, je vous remercie de votre visite._

_Je vous dit Adieu, à tous. Et que les Dieux soient avec vous..._

La veilleuse s'éloigna du ponton et retourna dans l'enceinte du château.

- Allez, tout le monde dans le bateau, s'écria le ninja.

Il se retourna vers les trois créatures :

- Merci de nous avoir sauvés.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi ami. Tout le plaisir était pour nous. Une petite précision, ajouta Adonay, si vous voulez les battre, ce sera avec votre propre ki. Et rien d'autre.

Kurogane monta dans l'embarcation.

- Merci du conseil.

- Et bien dans ce cas, je vous souhaite bonne route et à bientôt.

- A bientôt ? S'étonna le ninja.

Mais la barque s'était déjà suffisemment éloignée pour que les trois silhouettes disparaissent dans le brouillard. Il maugréa et alla s'asseoir pour aider Shaolan à ramer. Le vent sifflait à leurs oreilles et se répandait en un millier d'échos le long de la gorge. D'autres bruits inquiétants résonnaient dans l'atmosphère... Le ninja resserra sa cape autour de lui et continua à ramer. Ils finirent par distinguer la rive opposée et accostèrent à la lisière de la forêt. Les arbres prenaient à leurs tours des allures inquiétantes, longues mains tordues qui sortaient du sol, comme des cadavres cherchant à sortir de leurs tombes. Ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt. Le ninja fit un signe de tête à Shaolan qui lui répondit. A présent, ils étaient en territoire ennemi.

L'avancée fut longue et pénible. La sylve était vallonée et les arbres étaient tellement tordus et les ronces abondantes que pour se frayer un chemin à travers, Kurogane jouait de Sohi comme d'une machette. Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter aux alentours d'une petite clairière pour se reposer de la marche de la matinée.

- Hoy ! Manjuu ! Quelle est la direction à suivre ?

- Mokona pense que c'est par là ! Lança la bestiole en indiquant une direction. Mokona sent les plumes de Sakura là-bas...

- Tu penses ou tu en sûr ? Le charia le ninja.

- Mokona est sûr ! Kuro-toutou n'a qu'à renifler pour voir si c'est vrai ! Huhuhu !

- Arrête tout de suite avec ses surnoms débiles !

- Mokona dit ce qu'il veut ! Kuro-wanwan ! KURO-WANWAN !

- Mokona ! S'écria Shaolan. Ne crie pas ! On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a ici...

- Gomen...je n'avais pas réfléchit. Mokona va faire un effort et ne va pas parler trop fort. Et je suis sûr que Kuro-pi ferra un effort aussi pour ne plus aboyer !

- QUOmm ?!?

Mokona venait de se jeter au visage du ninja pour l'empêcher de crier. Celui-ci tira sur son baillon jusqu'à ce qu'il se détache dans un plop sonore.

- Qu'est ce que c'était que ça !?

- C'était la Superventouse ! C'est efficace, non ?

Le ninja lança Mokona à Sakura et s'éloigna en maugréant. Il vit alors Fay qui était allongé par terre, enroulé dans sa cape. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit devant l'enfant.

- Eh, bonhomme, c'est pas le moment de dormir, murmura-t-il en le secouant doucement.

- Hein... quoi ?

- Réveille-toi, on va repartir.

- Déjà ?

- Ha. La route est encore longue. Allons-y.

Ils se restaurèrent rapidement et reprirent leur traversée dans la sylve. Les températures se réchauffaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient. La princesse marchait devant avec Shaolan et Mokona tandis que Kurogane fermait la marche. Fay se retourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Kuro-sama, je suis faaaaatigué !!! Tu veux pas me porter ?

- Hein ?!?

- S'il te plaaiiiiiit !

Le ninja poussa un soupir de résignation en voyant les yeux larmoyants de miniFay.

- Allez, ça va. Monte et fais attention aux branches !

- Ouaiiis !

_" Du moment qu'il ne s'agite pas l'asticot !"_

Il l'attrapa sous les aiselles et le plaça sur ses épaules. Il reprit sa marche et au bout d'un moment, il sentit son passager dodeliner doucement. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il s'était endormi ! Et dire que la galère ne faisait que commencer...

* * *

Sakura était fatiguée mais elle refusait de le montrer. Elle voulait paraître aussi forte que Shaolan, aussi forte que Kurogane. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de les ralentir. Aussi avançait-elle. Sa cheville droite commençait à la faire souffrir mais pas une plainte ne sortit de sa bouche. Shaolan, concentré, marchait lui aussi en silence à ses côtés. Elle commençait à manquer de courage... Elle était si fatiguée ! Elle tendit sa main et attrapa celle du jeune archéologue. Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit. Ce sourire à lui seul suffit à lui donner un regain d'énergie. Mokona bondit et se plaça sur la tête de Shaolan. 

- Mokona ne sait pas quoi faire ! Gémit la boule de poil.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Moko-chan ? S'enquit la princesse.

- Mokona pense qu'il faut aller par là mais il y a autre chose et Mokona ne sait pas ce que c'est...

- Autre chose ?

- Oui... quelque chose de puissant...

La princesse de Clow vit alors Shaolan et le ninja sortirent leurs armes.

- Shaolan ! S'inquiéta-t-elle. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Reste derrière-moi Sakura !

- Hé ! Gamin ! Toi aussi tu viens de les sentir ? Lança Kurogane en faisant descendre Fay de ses épaules.

- Oui. Mais comment se fait-il qu'on ne les ai pas vu venir ?

- C'est une bonne question... Prépare-toi à te battre !

Sakura attrapa Fay par le poignet et le serra contre elle ainsi que Mokona. Des silhouettes sombres commençaient à apparaître entre les arbres.

- Sakura-chan...murmura Fay, effrayé. Qui c'est ?

- Je ne sais pas Fay. Je ne sais pas...

* * *

Kurogane était furieux contre lui même : pourquoi ne les avait-il pas sentit venir ? Ses sens ne lui faisait jamais défaut habituellement... Mais le gamin non plus ne les avait pas perçu. Pour l'instant ce qui apparaissait évident au ninja c'est qu'ils étaient encerclés. Il serra Sohi et pivota sur lui-même pour voir l'ensemble de ses ennemis. Ils les discernaient à peine. L'air vibrait tellement la tension était élevée : personne ne voulait attaquer le premier. Un léger sifflement s'éleva dans l'air et un son sourd se fit entendre au dessus d'eux. Le ninja releva la tête à temps pour esquiver l'énorme filet qui venait de s'abattre. Il se retourna pour constater qu'il ne pourrait pas compter sur l'aide du gamin qui essayait de se dépêtrer de ses entraves. 

Son premier ennemi surgit devant lui. Il abattit Sohi et assomma son adversaire. Il n'en oubliait pas moins sa malédiction et tuer quelqu'un maintenant ne lui était pas permis, de peur de perdre de sa force. Il entama alors un balet macabre dans lequel les membres valsaient tandis que leurs propriétaires s'effondraient au sol en hurlant. Leur peau était sombre comme l'écorce des arbres et leurs longues mains crochues apparaissaient comme de véritables outils de mort. L'une des créatures réussi à lui lacérer le bras et son contrôle sur Sohi se fit plus hésitant. Il commençait à s'essouffler et ses ennemis étaient de plus en plus nombreux.

_**" La danse circulaire du dragon terrestre ! "**_

L'énergie se déploya autour de lui, repoussant ses assaillants. Lorsque la poussière retomba, il n'y avait plus personne. Plus de filet non plus d'ailleurs...

Il reprit son souffle. Il devait se hâter d'aller chercher ses compagnons. Avant que ses adversaires ne les emmènent trop loin.

Mais son attaque l'avait vidé de son énergie.

Soudain, le ninja se figea : il avait sentit une poigne ferme lui enserrer la cheville gauche. Et avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps de réagir, il se sentit violamment entraîné dans le sol. Son corps n'était plus que douleur, les blessures s'accumulant au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait... La terre emplissait sa bouche, l'empêchent de respirer, se mêlant au goût du sang... Il était aveugle, sourd et muet. Coupé du monde, dans sa souffrance et son agonie. Seul, en train de mourir... Tout seul, dans les entrailles de la Terre qui l'avalait inexorablement... Plus profond et toujours plus loin dans les ténèbres... Au coeur du monde...

_**La suite au prochain chapitre : **__**Douleur...**_

* * *

**Voilà, encore un chapitre d'achevé ! Je sais, j'ai mis du temps avant de le publier mais quelques soucis d'internet et d'inspiration sont venus me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! **

**Et oui, je sais aussi que je coupe au mauvais moment mais apparement c'est une maladie commune à tous les fanfikeurs (c'est quoi cette orthographe ?) **

**Je vais essayer d'écrire le prochain chapitre plus rapidement vu que j'ai moins d'examens ! ;) Pour le plaisir ****des petits ****et ****des grands ! **

**Bon allez j'arrête là (vous avez surement des choses plus interressantes à faire que d'écouter mes bla bla bla...) et je tiens à remercier toutes mes lectrices et lecteurs de me suivre dans mon délire ! Encore merci ! m( )m  
**

**Sur ce, sayonara minna ! Chu chu chu **

**Clover-san :)**

**PS : Oo Pour toutes corrections, suggestions, insultes et critiques ou tout simplement une photo dédicacée, veuillez laisser votre demande au bureau des reviewers. Merci de votre compréhension et ne laissez pas vos reviews sans surveillance ! ****  
**


	7. Douleur

_**Résumé : Nos compagnons ont commencé leur voyage vers Chaos et les sept plumes. Ils ont ainsi dit au revoir à Kasseln et aux trois créatures mystiques qui ont prit une route différente de la leur. Mais le voyage s'avère plus périlleux que prévu... Ils se retrouvent prit dans une embuscade...**_

* * *

**Chapitre VI : Douleur...**

Kasseln était enfin arrivée dans sa chambre. Monter les escaliers était devenu une tâche bien difficile... Elle alla se regarder dans l'immense miroir qui occupait un pan entier de sa chambre : il était découpé en trois grandes plaques et on pouvait y voir chacunes des soeurs.

_Nous y sommes presque mes soeurs... Notre délivrance repose sur eux maintenant. N'est-ce pas ma chère Yûko ?_

Leur image dans le miroir se brouilla pour laisser la place à la sorcière des Dimensions.

- Oui Kasseln, bientôt.

_Nous avons accomplit notre mission mais cela sera-t-il suffisant pour le contrer ? _

- Chaque entrave que nous lui infligerons ne pourra que jouer en notre faveur. Il n'influence, ni n'agit directement sur les évènements qui ont lieu : mais c'est un manipulateur et à ce jeu là nous nous valons lui et moi.

_Yûko... j'ai un voeu à formuler..._

- Un voeu ?

_Mon prix à payer sera ma magie..._

- Que souhaitez-vous tant pour que vous m'offriez votre vie ?

_Je lui ai donné l'amulette, Yûko._

- Kasseln... Pourquoi ?

_Croyez-moi, j'ai vu ce qui allait se passer, c'était le seul moyen. Mon voeu est que vous brisiez le sceau de l'amulette lorsqu'il le demandra. _

- Il est conscient de ce qui en résultera ?

_Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui va se passer Yûko... Mais oui, je lui ai expliqué..._

- En ce cas, je l'exaucerais. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à prier qu'Il ne se mette pas en travers de notre route.

_Fei wang Reed n'aurait jamais dû accéder à Chaos..._

- Je sais, mais ce sont les plumes qui l'ont mené droit à lui. Dorénavant, le sort en est jeté...

* * *

Kurogane n'arrivait pas à emmerger. Il n'y avait que le néant autour de lui... Il ne voyait, il ne ressentait que lui. Partout. Dans son corps, dans son âme...

Comment discerner rêve et réalité ?

La douleur ?

Oui... La douleur est bonne...tant qu'elle est là, c'est que l'on est vivant. Alors la douleur était la bienvenue. Qu'elle s'infiltre, qu'elle pénètre ce corps mortifié, brisé, disloqué...

Elle s'insinuait lentement, prenant le contrôle de chaque nerf, de chaque muscle, de chaque os. Sa conscience revenait doucement en lui...

Alors il réalisa. Il était en vie. Brisé mais en vie. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes. Il se fit violence pour les ouvrir. Il entraperçu une lueur. Il refit une tentative. Cette fois-ci, elles restèrent ouvertes un peu plus longtemps avant de retomber. Il était sous terre. Une pièce aménagée sous terre. Il essaya de bouger mais en vain. Il était paralysé. La peur le prit au ventre. S'il ne pouvait plus bouger alors autant mourir... Il réussit à entrouvrir la bouche malgré la douleur. Mais les sons ne voulaient pas sortir... C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose de frais se poser sur son visage.

- Pas bouger. Sinon on ne pourra pas réparer. Maintenant que la conscience est revenue dans le corps, ça va accélérer la guérison. Il va falloir être courageux grande créature, très courageux. On va commencer par vous remettre tous les os en place, après nous aviserons...oui oui, après...

Kurogane ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait mais il étouffa un hurlement de douleur lorsque les os de son bras gauche se remirent en place sous les mains habiles de son soigneur. Mais même hurler était inconcevable : sa mâchoire devait probablement être brisée... Alors c'est son esprit qui hurla sa douleur et lorsqu'elle dépassa les limites de la tolérance humaine, elle retourna au néant...

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux. Tout était sombre autour de lui. Mais quelque chose dérangeait le ninja. La douleur s'était amoindrie, au point où cela ne devenait plus un handicap. Il regarda autour de lui avant de se rendre compte qu'on avait enterré son corps, qu'on l'avait enfouit dans la terre, ne laissant dépasser qu'une partie de son visage. Heureusement, elle était meuble. Il se dégagea lentement et émergea enfin de son cercueil naturel. Il était complétement nu.

Comment ça, il était complètement nu ? Mais qu'est ce qui s'était passé bon sang ? Et où étaient les autres ? La mémoire lui revint et il se maudit intérieurement. Il commença à remuer la terre pour essayer de retrouver ses vêtements lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière lui :

- Y'a plus de vêtements... Tout abimés. Mais on a été gentil, on a tout réparé. Même la grande créature !

Le ninja se retourna et vit une vingtaine de petites créatures aussi grandes que le manjuu avec des oreilles et des yeux démesurément grands.

- Qui êtes-vous ? S'enquit-il.

- OOOOH ! Il parle ! Couinèrent plusieurs voix. Un brouhaha emplit la pièce et cela commença à énerver le ninja.

- Oui, je parle ! Et alors ?

- ROOOH, il répond ! Continuèrent les liliputiens souterrains. Parmi la joyeuse bande, il y en eut un qui s'avança :

- Je suis Tilipin, ici c'est moi qui dirige tout : le réparage, le mangeage, le filtrage, l'épurage, le treulage...

- HOLA ! L'interrompit le ninja. Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

- Ce sont nos tâches quotidiennes. Nous veillons à l'entretien de la terre, c'est tout. Mais durant le filtrage, on a trouvé la grande créature et on l'a réparée !

- Je...(c'est dur pour un ninja de dire merci...) je...vous remercie.

- C'est quoi « remercie » ? demanda Tilipin. Connaît pas. Mais si la grande créature veut être complètement réparée, elle ferait mieux d'aller dans la rivière.

- La rivière ? Demanda Kurogane, de plus en plus perplexe face au petit peuple.

- VOUI, LA RIVIERE ! Chantonnèrent les liliputiens. Allons à la rivière gaiement, car les maux elle soigne rapidement ! Vite ! Vite ! Plongeons-nous dedans !

Elles entourèrent Kurogane et l'incitèrent à avancer. A peine eut-il fait quelques mètres qu'il se retrouva face à un petit lac souterrain.

- Plonge dedans !

Le ninja les regarda puis décidant de leur faire confiance, il se glissa dans l'eau. Elle était gelée ! C'est alors que plusieurs créatures lui bondirent dessus, le faisant s'enfoncer complètement dans l'eau. Prisonnier du liquide, il se sentait étrangement bien. Il eut alors la vision d'une femme magnifique faite d'eau s'approcher de lui. Elle lui tendit une de ses mains et il l'attrapa. Un bien être et une énergie nouvelle s'emparèrent de lui puis la femme disparut. Il sortit la tête de l'eau, sa force retrouvée.

- Il est réparé ! Il est réparé !

La horde de lutins disparut dans une galerie et seul Tilipin resta.

- Nous avons réparé les vêtements et récupéré ça. (il lui montra Sohi recouverte de terre dans un coin) La créature géante était avec d'autres géants n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai et j'aimerais les retrouver.

- Dur dur. Pas avec nous. C'est les soldats de Chaos qui ont du les prendre. Ou des Onis. Ou des arbres. Quelqu'un en tout cas. Mais Tilipin veut bien accompagner la grande créature, pour la guider hors de souterrains.

- Ca m'aiderait beaucoup. On peut y aller tout de suite ?

- Peut être oui, peut être non . La créature n'a pas faim ? On a ramené un beau gibier ! Viens avec !

Tilipin l'entraîna dans une des galeries et ils finirent par arriver dans une salle où pendaient des dizaine de cocons. Elle s'approcha de l'un d'eux et l'incisa. Une main putréfiée en jaillit et le lutin lui arracha un doigt. Il alla le proposer au ninja qui refusa catégoriquement. La créature haussa les épaules et commença à rogner son doigt.

- Ch'est bar là ! Lui indiqua Tilipin, en lui montra une autre galerie. Il s'y engagea en sautillant, et le ninja le suivit docilement en jetant néanmoins un dernier regard sur les cocons. Le lutin le guida à travers un véritable labyrinthe. Au final, ils finirent par déboucher au dehors. Il faisait nuit.

- Le grand astre va bientôt se lever ! Vol vol grand disque !

- Je suis resté combien de temps sous terre ? Lui demanda le ninja, inquiet.

- Oh pas beaucoup. Juste un jour entier.

- QUOI !?!

- La créature a été dure à réparer. Toute cassée et déchirée !

Le ninja réfléchit. A présent, il été impératif de se dépêcher. En un jour, il avait très bien pu arriver quelque chose aux gamins, à Fay et au manjuu. Il avait bien récupéré et il se sentait d'attaque pour une traque.

- Ils sont chez les Drates.

- Pardon ?

- Tilipin a demandé aux arbres et ils lui ont dit que les géants étaient chez les Drates. Ce sont les soldats de Chaos. Ils dirigent les Onis. Tilipin peut guider !

* * *

- Shaolan ! Shaolan ! Réveille-toi !

Le jeune homme entrouvrit les yeux et aperçu la princesse au dessus de lui.

- Sakura ? Murmura-t-il.

- Tu vas bien ? S'enquit la princesse, inquiète.

- Je crois, oui, lui répondit-il en se redressant. Où sommes-nous ?

- Je ne sais pas, je viens de me réveiller aussi. Fay et Moko-chan sont dans la cage d'à côté, je n'ai pas réussi à leur faire reprendre conscience. On est prisonniers.

- Prisonniers ? Cela acheva de réveiller le jeune homme et il observa l'endroit où il se trouvait. La cage faisait environ deux mètres sur deux et les barreaux étaient en métal. Ils étaients suspendus dans le vide au dessus d'un camp. Un gigantesque feu était allumé et de nombreuses créatures vêtues de noirs s'affairaient autour. Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille espérant surprendre une conversation :

_- Nous n'avons pas besoin des autres... Seule la fille nous intéresse. _

_- Peut être qu'ils ont une utilité..._

_- Qu'importe ! Tuons les ! _

_- Laisse moi y réfléchir, je te donnerai ma réponse plus tard... _

Shaolan et la princesse se regardèrent, ayant compris que leurs chances d'évasion seraient très faibles. Sakura baissa les yeux.

- J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave à Kurogane-san. Il a dû se battre seul contre eux tous et il n'est pas là...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il s'en est sortit. (Enfin, j'espère, songea amèrement le jeune homme.)

Le temps qui passait semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'écouler lentement. Les discussions (quand il y en avait) se résumaient à prendre des nouvelles de chacun. Fay avait fini par se réveiller le lendemain dans la matinée. D'après Mokona, il n'avait qu'une grosse bosse derrière la tête.

Et la journée s'écoulait... Personne n'avait daigné leur apporter à manger mais au fond d'eux même, ils s'y attendaient. Shaolan avait consacré son après-midi avec la princesse à essayer d'écarter les barreaux de la cage mais sans résultats. Elle était solide. La princesse s'était alors décidée à dormir pour faire passer le temps plus vite. De leur côté, Fay et Mokona avaient optés pour la même solution. Le jeune archéologue en revanche resta éveillé dans l'espoir de trouver une idée d'évasion. Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il se surprit plusieurs fois à somnoler et il se secoua pour maintenir sa vigilance. En bas, le campement était calme. Il était vrai que la chaleur était accablante... Les ravisseurs ne s'activaient que de nuit afin d'économiser leur force. Et Shaolan, lui, n'en avait plus...

oooooo

Des voix en colère s'élevaient dans la nuit. Shaolan émergea doucement et s'approcha des barreaux pour voir ce qui se passait. Deux ombres se disputaient :

_- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne lève pas le camp ?_

_- Nous attendons les ordres de Chaos-ô._

_- Quels ordres ? Il n'est même pas encore réveillé ! _

_- Il est en train de s'éveiller mais il l'est déjà suffisemment pour nous dire ce que nous avons à faire._

_- Menteur ! Tu cherches juste à nous commander en son nom ! Et quels sont ses soi disant ordres ? _

_- Nous attendons que les gardiens des Cieux viennent pour chercher les prisonniers et les emmener à Chaos-ô._

_- Et tu crois que je vais rester là sans rien faire à écouter tes balivernes ? _

_- Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûr._

Shaolan entraperçu un éclat métallique avant de deviner ce qui était en train de se passer. La lame transperça de part en part son adversaire. Celui-ci s'effondra lentement au sol tandis que son meurtrier dégageait sa lame et l'essuyait sur le cadavre.

- D'autres personnes contesteraient les ordres de Chaos-ô ?

Tout le monde s'éloigna de lui. Un ricannement tinta dans la nuit et il leva la tête vers la cage. Shaolan écarquilla les yeux devant la folie qui emplissaient ceux qui le regardait. L'homme avait les cheveux courts et blancs qui contrastaient avec sa peau foncée. Sa main droite avait fusionnée dans un mélange de chaires et de métal avec son arme, lui donnant une allure redoutable. Ses yeux quasi transparents se plissèrent et il se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

- Bientôt mes agneaux... Le maître vous dévorera bientôt...

Shaolan recula et s'adossa aux barreaux de la cage. Cet homme dégageait un ki noir comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Il leva la tête et entraperçu la lune. La nuit ne faisait que commencer et il se laissa à nouveau emporter par Morphée.

ooooo

Le lendemain matin, Shaolan sentit qu'on lui pinçait le bras. Il grogna et ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la créature la plus étrange qu'il soit : on aurait dit un lutin dans les légendes que lui racontait son père. A la différence qu'il avait des dents très pointues,tout comme ses doigts.

- La grande créature doit se réveiller ! Debout ! Debout ! Le disque est haut déjà !

- Qui, qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'archéologue, prit au dépourvu.

Sakura s'agita dans son sommeil et ouvrit les yeux. Elle étouffa un cri en voyant la créature.

- Shaolan ! Qui est-ce ?

- J'étais en train de lui demander...

- Je suis Tilipin ! Tilipinpin ! Et je suis là pour sauver les créatures des Drates !

- Les Drates ? L'interrogea Shaolan. Qui sont-ils ?

- C'est eux en bas ! Mais ils dorment le jour alors Tilipin va en profiter pour vous sortir de là !

- Merci, lui répondit gentiment la princesse. C'est très aimable à toi.

- "Aimable " ? Connaît pas. J'aide juste votre ami. La grande grande créature habillée de noir qu'on a réparée !

- Kurogane-san ? Tu l'as vu ? S'écria Shaolan, heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de son compagnon. Comment va-t-il ?

- Comme Tilipin l'a dit, il était tout cassé mais on l'a tout bien réparé et maintenant, il grogne à nouveau !

- C'est bien lui ! S'exclama Sakura en se retenant de rire.

- Où est-il ? Demanda encore l'archéologue.

Tilipin parut réfléchir un moment avant de leur annoncer :

- Tilipin a peut être un peu oublié...

- HEIN ? S'exclamèrent ensemble les deux adolescents.

- Plus savoir. Mais Tilipinpin aider !

Il s'aggripa aux barreaux de la cage et commença à les ronger à une vitesse ahurissante. Les deux prisonniers ouvrirent des yeux grands comme des soucoupes lorsqu'ils virent qu'en moins d'une minute, il avait déjà rongé plus de six barreaux. Ils le laissèrent faire et lorsqu'il eut fini avec leurs cages, il se jeta sur les barreaux de celle d'à côté.

- Eh ! Gamin !

La voix était étouffée mais Shaolan l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

- Kurogane-san !

Le ninja se trouvait en contrebas et tenait une corde à la main.

- Attrape !

Shaolan la saisit au vol et l'attacha solidement aux barreaux encore entiers. Puis les deux adolescents se laissèrent glisser jusqu'en bas.

- Vous allez bien tous les deux ?

- Hay. Et Fay et Mokona aussi.

- Tant mieux. On ne va s'éterniser ici.

Le ninja lança une autre corde à Fay qui l'attrapa grâce à la super aspiration de Mokona (Tu es super utile Moko-chan ! ) et ils descendirent à leur tour. Fay se jeta dans les bras du ninja :

- Kuro-sama !

- Silence ! Tu veux nous faire repérer ou quoi ? Le gronda le ninja à voix basse.

- Oh ! Pardon...

- J'ai pu récupérer nos affaires... et maintenant filons ! Tilipin ! Guide-nous !

- Oui, oui ! Tilipin, de suite, de suite !

La créature sautilla devant eux et les emmena à travers la fôret. Ils marchèrent toute la journée ne faisant que de brèves haltes de temps en temps pour se restaurer et se rafraichir. Tilipin semblait infatiguable. De temps en temps, il ressortait le doigt de sa poche pour y remettre un petit coup de dents. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que la nuit ait envahie les cieux. Kurogane proposa de s'arrêter dans une petite clairière pour dormir. Tout le monde approuva. Fay dormait déjà dans les bras du ninja. Celui-ci le regarda et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'air si paisible... Il le déposa en douceur au sol et réarrangea la couverture sur l'enfant. Shaolan installait le campement et Sakura l'aidait. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas allumer de feu, de peur que l'ennemi ne les repère. Les deux adolescents s'assoupirent rapidement tandis que le ninja allait surveiller les alentours. Mokona était perché sur sa tête.

- Hoy, manjuu, tu es sûr que tu veux m'accompagner ?

- Kuropuu ne doit pas rester seul ! Et comme Mokona n'a pas sommeil...

- C'est comme tu veux...

Le ninja effectuait des rondes en cercles concentriques, revenant fréquemment au camp pour voir si tout se passait bien. Alors qu'il passait à côté d'un petit cour d'eau, un craquement retentit derrière lui. Il dégaina Sohi et se retourna, le tout dans un mouvement fluide. Rien. Absolument rien. Il fit quelques pas pour vérifier et avisa deux grands yeux brillants posés sur une branche non loin de là.

- Tilipin, sors de là !

- Tilipin est très bien là où il est. En revanche la grande créature devrait se méfier. Il y a un drate qui nous a suivi. Il ne doit plus être très loin, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure en revenant du mangeage.

- Il n'y en a qu'un ? Demanda froidement le ninja.

- Oui, oui, un seul. Mais il vaut une armée à lui tout seul. Il a tué beaucoup des nôtres. Il est fort et vicieux. Pas d'honneur. Mais en même temps c'est normal qu'il soit seul.

- Pourquoi ? Il est si fort que ça ?

- Non. Très colérique. Il a tué ses comparses en voyant l'évasion. Pauvre fou. Fou fou, il est fou ! Et dangereux.

- Très bien. On va voir lequel de nous deux est le plus dangereux, répondit le ninja avec son sourire carnassier. Mokona retourne au camp et préviens Shaolan de ce qui se passe. Et fais attention.

- Kurogane peut compter sur moi ! Lança la boile de poil avant de disparaître entre les arbres.

Le ninja se redressa et maintenant fermement Sohi, il avança.

- Tilipinpin va laisser la grande créature... Quelque chose à faire. Mais Tilipin reviendra pour guider ! Tilipin n'en pas pour longtemps !

Le ninja haussa les épaules et le lutin disparut. Il continua sa progression. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu en duel. En réalité, depuis sa rencontre avec Seichiro au pays d'Otô, mais ça avait été terriblement frustrant de ne pas terminer le combat ! Encore à cause de cette fichue sorcière ! Et aujourd'hui, il avait la chance de pouvoir s'y remettre. La seule chose qui le gênait et qu'il ne pourrait pas achever son adversaire. Mais il devait quand même lui infliger suffisamment de dégâts pour qu'il arrête de les suivre pendant un bout de temps. Cela s'avérait déjà compliqué... Fichue Tomoyo ! Pourquoi seules les femmes lui mettaient des bâtons dans les roues ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus : il venait d'arriver dans une clairière de taille assez respectable. Et à l'autre bout de celle-ci, une ombre se dressait.

_- Alors comme ça, c'est toi mon adversaire, _gloussa l'ombre.

- Il semblerait que oui, répondit le ninja. J'aime bien voir contre qui je me bats.

_- C'est vrai ? Alors je vais te faire l'ultime honneur : la dernière chose que tu verras de ta misérable vie, ce sera moi en train de t'enfoncer ma lame dans la gorge._

- Je serais curieux de voir ça, lança le ninja en ricanant.

L'ombre ôta sa cape dévoila l'homme difforme qui se dissimulait en dessous.

_- Je suis Kalahan, chef des Drates et bras droit de sa souveraineté, Chaos-ô. _

- Enfin, j'imagine que tu veux dire chef des EX-Drates... Vu que tu les a tous massacrés...

_- Silence impertinent ! Qui es-tu pour ainsi m'insulter ? _

- Je suis Kurogane, héritier du pays de Suwa, souviens-toi de ce nom, ce sera la dernière chose que tu entendras.

_- On verra mon mignon, je me ferais un plaisir de te dévorer quand tu auras perdu..._

**ooo **

**Prochain chapitre : Dédale**

**Et voilà ! J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre ! Ca m'a fait triper ! **

**Je l'ai écrit en une après-midi, un record pour moi ! Mais du coup et à mon humble avis, il faudra attendre un peu plus longtemps pour le prochain ! **

**Et oui, je tiens à pauffiner le combat Kurogane/Kalahan (même si je sais déjà comment ça va se finir :) )**

**On m'a dit que j'avais le cerveau mutilé, je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre mais j'imagine que ça me correspond ! Oo mdr **

**J'y peux rien si j'adore les histoires où se mélangent mythes et légendes ! Bon, moi je les remix en tordu, mais c'est pas grave ! **

**Sinon, je remercie mes lecteurs et lectrices (même s'il n'y en a pas beaucoup, je m'auto-jette des fleurs : hyuu Clover-san !) et particulièrement ma Mystala et ma Mélissa Flowkhart adorées ! XD **

**Merci aussi à Flageolet à qui je présente mes plus humbles excuses ! **

**Sur ce et en espérant que la lecture vous a plu et qu'elle continuera à vous plaire, bye ! **

**Clover-san xxx**


	8. Dédale

_Résumé : Tandis que Mokona file du plus vite qu'il peut vers le campement pour prévenir les autres, Kurogane décide d'affronter Kalahan, le chef des Drates tant redouté..._

* * *

**Chapitre VII : Dédale**

Le silence, pesant, s'installait et prenait ses aises entre les deux adversaires. Chacun se jaugeait du regard afin d'évaluer qui était vraiment l'autre. Kurogane élaborait sa stratégie de combat : il savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas sous-estimer cet adversaire. Il paraissait trop sûr de lui pour être un vulgaire combattant. Il reserra ses mains autour de la garde de Sohi. Il allait l'attaquer de manière à ce qu'il se déplace vers sa droite. Si la première attaque passait la défense, il avait gagné. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait fait déplacer son adversaire de manière à ce qu'il soit bien positionné pour sa deuxième offensive. Il s'élança vers Kalahan et tenta de transpercer sa gorge mais comme il s'en doutait, il esquiva sur le côté et tenta d'atteindre son flanc. Le ninja para et riposta avec précision et violence. La lame s'enfonça dans l'épaule de son adversaire qui le regarda avec amusement.

_- Tu a donc quand même réussi à me toucher ? Je ne l'envisageais même pas... Tu n'es peut-être pas si mauvais..._

- Qu'est ce qui t'a laissé penser que j'étais mauvais ? Lui lança le ninja en mettant une distance de sécurité entre eux deux.

_- Disons que cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas eu d'adversaire à ma hauteur. Ca m'a surpris, c'est tout. Mais maintenant je vais être sérieux. _

Il sortit de son fourreau une lame recourbée à l'allure très peu commune. Le ninja ne se laissa pas déconcentrer. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait faire, c'était de rester calme durant un combat. De toute manière s'emporter ne servait strictement à rien. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus : il se jetta sur le côté pour esquiver une attaque mais à peine s'était-il redressé que son adversaire revenait à la charge. Il para, encore et encore, attaque après attaque. L'ennemi était rapide. Trop rapide. S'en était presque surnaturel. Kurogane avait du mal à assurer sa défense... Les coups étaient précis et assénés avec de plus en plus de force et de violence. Il pouvait lui même voir les ouvertures qu'il laissait à l'adversaire et bien évidemment, Kalahan saisit l'occasion : il lui porta un coup violent à l'épaule gauche. La douleur l'envahit et irradia tout le long de son bras. Il serra les dents et bondit en arrière.

_« Merde ! Je me suis fait avoir... Reste sur tes gardes... RESTE SUR TES GARDES BON SANG !! »_

Il commencèrent alors à se tourner autour. Le ninja réfléchissait à toute allure. Son ennemi était rapide et puissant. A sa manière d'esquiver, il lui rappelait énormémant Fay. Et tout comme le magicien, Kalahan était très bon à ce jeu là. La seule faiblesse qu'il avait remarqué sur ce type de déplacement, c'était le temps de repositionnement entre une esquive et une attaque. Alors il s'élança : il brandit Sohi et attaqua sans relâche son adversaire. Celui-ci l'esquivait avec une facilité déconcertante, comme s'il s'amusait avec lui. Le ninja augmenta sa vitesse d'attaque. Kalahan dû remarquer le changement car il resserra sa garde. Il allait attaquer et c'était le moment ou jamais. Kurogane fendit l'air de son arme et la projeta sur son adversaire.

_- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais me faire avoir par une technique aussi prévisible ? _

Kurogane se figea. Il baissa la tête et regarda, incrédule, la lame qui lui transperçait l'autre épaule.

_« Comment ? Comment fait-il pour se déplacer aussi vite ? J'étais persuadé de l'avoir atteint... » _

Le ninja tomba à genoux. Il sentit le liquide chaud lui remplir la bouche. Il serra les poings en sentant la lame se retirer.

Avait-il perdu ? Bien sûr que non. Tant qu'il sentirait son coeur battre dans sa poitrine, tant que son dernier soupir ne serait pas poussé, il ne renoncerait pas. Et il devait gagner. Les autres comptaient sur lui. Même si Shaolan était bon, il perdrait ce combat. Tout comme lui maintenant. Le jeune homme ne disposait pas de son expérience. Il se releva et se replaça face à son advesaire qui lui tournait le dos.

_- Tu as décidé de continuer ? Je pensais attendre que tu te vide de ton sang mais apparement ce n'est pas ton avis mon agneau..._

Avant que le ninja n'ait eu le temps d'enregistrer les paroles, son ennemi était déjà sur lui. Il esquiva et para les attaques à nouveau. Mais la plupart des coups portaient. Il était d'une lenteur effroyable par rapport à son vis-à-vis. Mais il ne se laissa pas abattre. Il était temps à présent pour lui d'attaquer. Il enchaîna plusieurs bottes et faillit lui porter quelques coups. Mais lorsqu'il sentit la garde de son adversaire baisser...

**- Hama Ryujiin** !

L'attaque fusa devant lui. Vague dévastatrice d'énergie refoulée, alliant la puissance de ses ancêtres et des vénérés dragons du Japon. Lorsque la poussière retomba, Kurogane ne vit nulle trace de son ennemi. Il le chercha autour de lui, fébrilement.

_- C'est moi que tu cherches ?_

Une douleur violente irradia sa tempe gauche et il roula sur quelques mètres. Il ne manquait plus que ça : à présent son oeil gauche était devenu aveugle à cause du sang qui coulait de son front. Un handicap de plus. Mais peu importait. Il avait comprit.

Kalahan était rapide ? Exact. Il était puissant ? Sans aucun doute. Il maîtrisait son arme ? Sûr. Mais peu importait... A présent, le ninja avait comprit. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour battre cet adversaire. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'ouverture ? Très bien, mais il ne tenait qu'à lui d'en créer une. C'était la base élémentaire du bushido. Et son adversaire était trop imbus de lui-même pour s'en rendre compte. Il le sous-estimait et cela allait lui servir.

Kurogane se releva et ramassa Sohi. Il la ranga dans son fourreau et se remit en position. Les yeux de l'ennemi se plissèrent. Très bien. Lui aussi avait compris que le combat s'achèverait au cours de cette ultime attaque. Du moins le pensait-il.

Le ninja s'élança en même temps que son adversaire, une course effrenée vers sa propre destruction... Il avait toujours trouvé que c'était le moment le plus excitant dans un duel : une chance sur deux de s'en sortir, une chance sur deux de mourir. Verre à moitié plein ou à moitié vide ? Il chercherait la réponse une autre fois...

La scène sembla se dérouler au ralenti : Kurogane voyait la lame se rapprocher lentement de sa poitrine pour le transpercer de part en part. Il la voyait approcher... Puis le temps se remit en marche. Le silence avait reprit ses droits sur la clairière. Un silence de mort.

_- Pourquoi ?_ Murmura la voix de Kalahan. _Qu'est-ce que... Es-tu complètement fou ?_

Kurogane ne broncha pas. Il la voyait bien cette lame enfoncée jusqu'à la garde dans son ventre. Il ne voyait même que ça. Mais il savait aussi ce qui avait surpris l'ennemi. Il n'avait porté aucun coup. Il n'avait même pas sortit Sohi de son fourreau. Il s'était juste servi de la tsuba (garde d'un katana) pour dévier légèremment l'attaque de manière à ce qu'elle n'occasionne pas une mort brutale et rapide. Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps, chose que son ennemi n'avait pas saisit. Mais ce qu'il lui fallait surtout, c'était d'être à proximité de son adversaire, là où il était vulnérable.

- Je le suis peut-être... répondit le ninja. Mais moins que toi...

_- Arrête de divaguer imbécile ! Tu vas mourir et moi je serais là à me repaître de tes chairs ! _

- Détrompe-toi...

La voix du ninja avait était glaciale tout comme le regard qu'il portait à Kalahan. Il saisit la garde de l'arme qui le transperçait.

**- Hama**...**ryujiin**.

Toute la sylve fut inondée de la lumière ancestrale, froide comme la mort, rapide comme la foudre et dévastatrice comme un ouragan. L'obscurité revint. Le ninja s'approcha du corps immobile à l'autre bout de la clairière. L'attaque du roi dragon avait sérieusement blessé son ennemi. Mais pas lui. Kurogane savait pertinemment qu'il lui fallait juste le contact avec une arme et qu'après s'étaient ses mains qui dirigeaient l'attaque. Il se pencha au-dessus du chef des Drates.

- Je pense que tu as perdu.

_- Non... pas tant que je ne suis pas mort... Je l'ai bien vu, tu ne peux pas me tuer... Tu es maudit...maudit...à ne jamais plus tuer personne... sinon... qui sait ce qui se passera ?_

- Je vais te le dire ce qui se passera. Je perdrais ma force, voilà tout. Il ne m'arrivera donc rien de fâcheux... Alors qu'à toi... Mais, vois-tu, je n'ai pas envie de la perdre bêtement contre quelqu'un d'aussi malhonnête que toi. Tuer ses propres hommes. C'était bien la dernière chose à faire pour s'attirer ma clémence.

_- Alors que vas-tu faire pauvre incapable ? Même me regarder me vider de mon sang fera diminuer ta force ! Tu es con ou quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu es bête au point de ne pas savoir ça ? Je me disais aussi que tu ne valais rien ! Alors que vas-tu faire ? Hein ? Que vas-tu faire ? Tu vas me tuer ? _

- Non, je ne te tuerais pas, répondit froidement le ninja, et par dessus tout, je tiens toujours mes promesses.

_- Quelle promesse ? Tu ne peux pas me tuer !_

- Moi non... mais eux, si.

Kurogane lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna de quelques mètres. Un hurlement déchirant emplit la nuit.

_- NOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!_

Cela faisait un moment que Kurogane les avait vu. Ils étaient tapis au bord de la clairière et il savait ce qu'ils attendaient. Ils avaient faim et ils allaient pouvoir manger sans avoir à se fatiguer...

Le ninja se retourna et observa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : des centaines des Tilipins entouraient Kalahan et s'amusaient à le transpercer de leurs longs doigts pointus. Kurogane n'était pas indifférent au fait qu'il n'existait pas de mort plus horrible mais il était trop fatigué pour pouvoir tenter de dissuader les liliputiens de lutter contre leurs instincts. Il murmura alors avant de s'effondrer :

- Je suis Kurogane, héritier du pays de Suwa. Souviens-toi de ce nom, ce sera la dernière chose que tu entendras... imbécile...

OoOoO

Il n'était pas inconscient, loin de là. Il était juste au bord de l'épuisement... Son corps refusait de lui obéir. Il n'arrivait même pas à replier ses doigts... S'il ne réagissait pas, il allait se vider de son sang. De son point de vue, il ne voyait pas les liliputiens mais il entendait clairement le bruit qu'ils faisaient en mangeant. Les hurlements avaient cessés depuis un moment déjà et le ninja en venait à se demander s'il ne le dévorerait pas lui aussi. Un frisson lui parcouru le corps. Voir quelqu'un se faire dévorer lui aurait probablement rappelé de mauvais souvenirs...

_Père..._

Il se secoua mentalement. Il ne devait penser qu'à sa survie.

- La grande créature est encore toute cassée !

Tilipin se tenait devant lui et s'essuyait la bouche consciencieusement. Puis il se lécha les doigts et consentit enfin à regarder le ninja.

- Tilipin va devoir emmener la grande créature loin d'ici... Les amis de Tilipin ont encore faim...Mais Tilipin sait que le ninja doit survivre. Et de toute manière, la grande créature l'a vengé en tuant le chef des Drates. Plus d'Onis et moins de Drates ! Ca fera du bon mangeage !  
Allez ! Filons !

Le liliputien attrapa une de ses jambes et le remorqua avec une rapidité hallucinante à travers la fôret. Kurogane ne sentait même pas les branchages qui le fouettaient. Il ferma les yeux pour éviter que la terre ne rentre et attendit. C'est alors qu'il s'arrêta. Plus personne ne le traînait. Il entrouvrit les paupières et put apercevoir qu'il était couché au bord d'un gouffre dans lequel Tilipin le poussa avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps de protester.

* * *

- Shaolan ! SHAOLAN !! 

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, Mokona sautillant à côté de lui.

- Shaolan !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mokona ? Demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

- C'est Kurogane ! Il m'a demandé de vous prévenir ! Il faut lever le camp ! Mokona pense que Kurogane va essayer de retenir l'ennemi... C'est le chef des Drates : il nous a suivit !

- Calme-toi Mokona ! tenta de le rassurer le brun. Va réveiller Sakura, je m'occupe de Fay !

- Oui !

Mokona fila vers la couche de la princesse tandis que Shaolan alla secouer le jeune magicien.

- Fay-san, réveillez-vous ! Il faut partir !

- Quoi ?

Shaolan lui expliqua brièvement la situation et l'enfant réagit au quart de tour. A présent, tout le monde était complètement réveillé. L'archéologue prit la direction des troupes.

- Bon, il faut retrouver Kurogane-san...

- Mokona pense qu'il vaut mieux partir devant. Kurogane est fort, il s'en sortira ! Il faut penser à Fay et à Sakura !

- Non ! Protesta la princesse. On ne peut pas abandonner Kurogane-san !

- Sakura, je pense que Mokona a raison. Et de toute manière, c'est un duel : on sait très bien que c'est une question d'honneur pour lui... Alors, il faut le laisser se battre.

- Mais...

- Sakura

- Très bien, je vois, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête. J'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas blessé...

Shaolan voulut lui répondre quelque chose pour la rassurer. N'importe quoi mais rien ne voulut sortir de sa bouche. Il se mit alors en marche en jettant un dernier coup d'oeil inquiet derrière lui. Mokona vint se poser sur son épaule :

- Mokona est sûr que Kurogane s'en sortira. Alors ne t'inquiète pas...

- Merci Mokona.

Sa détermination revenue, il reprit sa marche. Il se rendit très vite compte qu'il ignorait la direction à suivre.

- Mokona par où devons-nous aller ?

La boule de poils se concentra, ses longues oreilles dressées en l'air. Mais, elles retombèrent lamentablement.

- Il y a beaucoup de magie ici... Mokona n'arrive plus à sentir les plumes ! Mokona va encore essayer ! Mmmmmmh... Mokona est désolé...

- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura-t-il. Mais la réponse de leur guide interdimensionnel ne le comfortait pas dans ses choix. C'est alors qu'il vit une main tendue à côté de lui. C'était Fay. L'enfant avait les yeux fermés et tendait un doigt dans une direction bien précise.

- L'énergie de Sakura-chan... je la sens par là... elle est loin mais je la sens...

Il eut à peine dit ça qu'il s'effondra silencieusement au sol.

- Fay !

Sakura se précipita à côté de lui et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle lui annonça en souriant qu'il ne faisait que dormir. Shaolan sentit son coeur descendre de sa gorge pour reprendre sa place dans la creux de sa poitrine. Il souleva Fay, le cala sur son épaule et lança un "Allons-y" déterminé. La progression était pénible. Ils avaient l'impression que les arbres faisaient tout pour leur bloquer le passage. Hien taillait haut et fort dans les branchages, permettant aux jeunes gens de se frayer un passage à travers la barrière végétale.Sakura était accrochée à la cape du jeune archéologue pour ne pas le perdre de vue. C'est alors qu'ils débouchèrent à côté d'une rivière. Celle-ci s'écoulait paisiblement, proférant seulement quelques clapotis. Ils étaient dans une gorge profonde dont les parois s'élevaient si haut dans le ciel qu'elles semblaient infinies...

- Shaolan, s'exclama la princesse. Regarde l'eau !

Le jeune homme ne vit rien d'anormal au début jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce que la princesse voulait lui montrer. La rivière coulait _dans l'autre sens_. Cela défiait tout ce qu'il avait put voir au cours de ses voyages. L'eau semblait s'écouler dans une brèche semblable à une balafre tailladée à même la montagne. Il scruta l'ouverture attentivement et remarqua que des escaliers étaient sculptés à même la falaise. Il les montra à ses compagnons mais tous se figèrent d'effroi lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix résonner et se répercuter tout le long de la gorge :

**- Bienvenue à l'entrée du Dédale, voyageurs...**

_**Prochain chapitre : Le Portail souterrain **_

* * *

**Bon je ne sais pas ce que vous penserez de ce nouveau chapitre... **

**Sachant que je l'ai finit à exactement 06:11 du matin, après une longue nuit blanche (impossible de fermer l'oeil, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'imagine que c'est ce qu'on appelle une insomnie...et pour ceux que ça interresse je me suis amusée à revoir les deux premiers volets de Pirates des Caraïbes : je sais pas pour vous mais j'ai adoré le 3 ! )**

**J'ouvre aussi officiellement le "club des déprimés des nouveaux chapitres parus au Japon" ! **

**Merci à ceux qui ont le courage de continuer à me suivre dans mon délire tortueux (et qui aiment ça ;) ) et j'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre ! **

**Sur ce mes chers petits scarabés, n'oubliez pas de partir sans appuyer sur ce qui se trouve en bas à droite ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un bouton bleu où il est marqué "submit review " ! Pour tout commentaire ou délires en tout genre ! **

**Bisous et à bientôt...**

**Clover-san  
**


	9. Le Portail souterrain

_Résumé : Après un duel d'où il sort vainqueur, Kurogane, blessé, tombe du haut d'une falaise, poussé par Tilipin. Pendant ce temps-là, du côté de Shaolan, sur recommendation de Mokona et grâce à Fay qui leur indique la route à suivre, nos amis se retrouvent dans une gorge étrange..._

**

* * *

**

_**Bienvenue à l'entrée du Dédale, voyageurs...**_

Une voix étrange, profonde, comme si elle appartenait à la terre, comme si elle était la terre et tous les éléments qui la compose... Des sentiments confus étraignaient le coeur de la princesse du désert. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par ce tourbillon d'émotions. Elle essaya de se fondre dans cette entité qui la laissait voyager vers elle. Elle était ancienne, très vieille, comme si elle avait toujours été là. Sakura se sentait écrasée par autant d'applomb. Son existence était si dérisoire à côté de cette puissance inconnue... Mais pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur, n'épprouvait aucune crainte. Elle sentait la confiance émaner de cet être chimérique... Après ce long échange métaphysique et eut l'impression de flotter et elle sentit Son esprit l'effleurer délicatement :

_**Sakura Reed. Tu es là pour accomplir de grandes choses. La magie qui scelle ces lieux est tienne. Tu peux la reprendre si tel est ton désir. Les sept sceaux protègent ce monde d'un terrible fléau, mais s'ils ne cèdent pas un autre plus terrible encore surviendra. Tu es confrontée à un choix que nul autre ne peut assumer. Quel est ton désir ? Souhaite-tu continuer sur ce chemin ?** _

L'esprit de la princesse était en ébullition. Bien évidemment, c'était ses plumes, ses souvenirs et donc bien sûr qu'elle voulait les récupérer ! Shaolan, elle en était sûre, pensait comme elle. Il en avait même fait une quête personnelle pour des raisons qu'elle ignorait. Mais ça devait être important pour lui et elle avait dans l'idée qu'il faisait ça pour elle... Kurogane n'hésiterait pas non plus : plus on retrouvait de plumes, plus il avait la possibilité de retourner rapidement dans son monde. Quand à Fay... Elle n'avait jamais réellement su ce que voulait Fay. Mais dans sa profonde gentillesse, il avait toujours tout fait pour l'aider. Et son lui enfant avait l'air d'être aussi motivé que l'adulte. Quant à Mokona, il avait toujours respecté leurs décisions à tous et elle lui faisait confiance. Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle n'eut pas besoin de la formuler car l'entité avait suivi ce débat intérieur depuis le début, elle l'avait senti...

_**Dans ce cas, jeune princesse de Clow, il te faudra aller en mon sein et suivre la voix que je t'indiquerai, car du Portail Souterrain, je suis la gardienne et je t'ai jugée digne de suivre ma voix. Au delà du portail, se dresseront devant toi de nombreuses difficultés que tu devras surmonter, avaec l'aide de tes compagnons. Mais hâte-toi, car le réveil de Chaos est proche...**_

L'esprit se retira, laissant place à un profond gouffre dans lequel la jeune princesse bascula. Elle hurla mais fut brusquemment ramenée à la vie réelle par une douleur aigue. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir un Shaolan et un Mokona inquiets penchés au-dessus d'elle.

- Sakura ? S'écria le jeune archéologue. Tu vas bien ?

- Je crois oui... murmura-t-elle en tremblant légèremment. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- On t'a vu qui t'éloignait de nous un peu comme un automate, commença Mokona, et puis tu ne nous répondait pas alors on s'est dit qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas intervenir dans le cas où ça aurait un rapport avec les plumes. Tu as mis une de tes mains dans l'eau et tu n'as plus bougé. Et puis tout d'un coup, tu es tombée dedans alors Shaolan a bondi et il a réussi à te sortir de l'eau. Tu hurlais et tu te débattais alors Mokona a dit à Shaolan de te gifler et tu t'es réveillée ! On est content que tu sois réveillée !

Elle leur sourit et sans les prévenir, elle les serra dans ses bras en pleurant :

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous dire merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi ! S'écria-t-elle, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Au début, je ne comprenais pas tout ce qui se passait mais maintenant que je suis plus lucide, je vous remercie tous, d'être là avec moi, de m'aider alors que personne ne vous y oblige...Merci...

- Sakura-chan n'a pas à me remercier ! Mokona le fait avec plaisir ! Voilà un gros bisous te pour consoler !

L'adorable boule de poils s'éxecuta et la princesse lui en fit un sonore à son tour, sur la joue. Puis, elle fit de même avec Shaolan, dont les joues se teintèrent de rose délicatement.

- Merci... murmura-t-elle.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi Sakura, je t'assure... bredouilla maladroitement le jeune homme en essayant de dissimuler sa rougeur aux yeux de la princesse, bien qu'il fut à peu près certain qu'elle l'avait déjà vu à en voir le sourire qui s'étirait sur son visage... C'est alors qu'une petite voix s'exclama derrière eux :

- Et moi alors ? J'ai pas le droit à un bisous ?

- Fay ! S'exclama Mokona en bondissant sur l'enfant.

- Coucou Moko-chan ! J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Non pas trop... Mais il était temps que tu te réveille quand même !

Mais j'y peux rien ! J'ai pas encore eu l'occassion de faire une bonne nuit depuis que je me suis réveillé chez Kasseln ! On me réveille tout le temps !

Tout le monde se mit à rire de bon coeur. C'était un bon moyen pour extérioriser tout ce qu'il leur était arrivé et ce qui leur restait à affronter... Sakura commença alors à leur raconter ce dont elle avait discuté avec l'entité. Ils restèrent tous perplexes un instant.

- " _il te faudra aller en mon sein et suivre la voix que je t'indiquerai car du Portail Souterrain, je suis la gardienne" _récapitula l'archéologue. Moi et Mokona, on avait l'impression que ce que tu faisais avait un rapport avec cette rivière... Donc si on admet que tu as discuté avec elle, cela implique qu'il faut qu'on se laisse guider par le courant... Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi elle coule dans l'autre sens...

- Elle est vivante ? s'étonna Fay. Je veux dire la rivière : elle est vivante ?

- Apparemment, lui répondit le jeune homme, du moins, elle est consciente... Et c'est la gardienne de ce portail. J'imagine que c'est par là que l'on doit aller...

Ils se rapprochèrent alors de la rive. Mokona s'était faufilé dans la tunique de Shaolan et s'y accrochait solidement. Sakura de son côté serrait la main de Fay dans la sienne. L'enfant avait l'air troublé par l'eau et semblait ailleurs. Il lui demanda si tout allait bien.

- Oui, ça va. Je sais que je sais nager mais c'est bizarre parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois que j'essaie... Mais ça va aller. Et puis Sakura-chan m'aidera s'il y a un soucis...

Il lui sourit et lui assura qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Elle regarda Shaolan et d'un accord implicite, ils pénétrèrent dans l'eau. Elle était étrangement tiède comme si elle avait choisit une température agréable pour eux. La main de la princesse se glissa dans la sienne et il la serra. Ils avaient encore pieds bien que Fay devait marcher sur la pointe des siens. Le courant les caressait, les incitant à ne pas avoir peur ou du moins c'était l'impression qu'ils avaient. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt devant la brèche où l'eau s'engouffrait avec force. Shaolan demanda à tout le monde de prendre sa respiration et après que tout le monde se fut éxécuté, ils se laissèrent happer par la bouche de la montagne...

OoOoOoOoO

La chute parut vertigineuse. Ils hurlèrent tous et bientôt leurs pieds heurtèrent de nouveau l'eau. Shaolan réprima un cri de douleur en sentant se cheville se tordre sous le choc. Il serra les dents mais à sa plus grande stupéfaction, il la sentit se remettre en place et la douleur disparaître. Il n'eut pas le temps de plus s'étonner sur le phénomène. Le courant les entraînaient, ne leur laissant presque aucun répit pour respirer. Mokona s'accrochait à présent à son épaule car sous la tunique, reprendre sa respiration était plutôt difficile. Ils continuèrent à tourbilloner pendant un moment avant de déboucher sur un gigantesque lac souterrain. L'eau les amena doucement vers une sorte de petite plage où ils purent enfin s'échouer.

- Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Shaolan en se secouant les cheveux.

Ils lui répondirent par l'affirmative. Le jeune homme apperçu alors une forme sombre étendue non loin d'eux. Il fit signe à ses compagnons de ne pas bouger et s'approcha. Il faisait assez sombre mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque ses yeux se furent habitué à l'obscurité environnante ! Il se pencha et murmura :

- Kurogane-san ? Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Le ninja ne répondit rien. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés au niveau des épaules et son épaulette semblait avoir subi un choc conséquent. Une lame apparemment. Mais le jeune homme ne constata aucunes blessures. Il le secoua légèremment puis un peu plus fort en ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part. Il maugréa alors vaguement. Il semblait insulter quelqu'un dans son sommeil... C'est alors qu'il se redressa brusquemment. Il regarda Shaolan l'air un peu hébété :

- Qu'est-ce que ? Comment je suis arrivé là ? Vous m'avez retrouvé comment ?

- Et bien... commença à expliquer Shaolan, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : une ombre avait bondit sur le ninja, le faisant basculer en arrière...

- KURO-SAMAAAA !!!!!

- L'insecte ? Pousse-toi de là ! Tu m'empêche de bouger ! Râla le ninja.

Il finit par soulever Fay sous les aisselles pour le poser à côté de lui. L'enfant semblait éprouver un mélange de joie intense, d'inquiétude, de curiosité et de malice. Il souriait comme un bienheureux en regardant le ninja. Shaolan ne put s'empêcher de sourire. De tous, c'était du ninja duquel il s'était rapproché le plus. Et d'un certain côté cela ne semblait pas déranger le ninja tant que ça. Il alla aider la princesse à se sécher laissant ses deux compagnons discuter tranquillement...

OoOoOoOoO

Fay était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son ami. Il semblait fatigué et un brin en colère. C'est pour ça qu'il s'était retenu de lui faire une de ses remarques même si cela le démengeait terriblement. Il demanda timidement comment il allait :

- Ca va. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

L'enfant lui raconta brièvement, du moins ce dont il se souvenait. Le ninja hochait légèrement la tête de temps en temps. Puis il finit par l'interrompre :

- Sakura a parlé avec l'eau ?

- Oui, enfin c'est ce qui nous a semblé. Pourquoi ?

- Il se trouve que moi je l'ai vue. Deux fois. Et elle m'a sauvé la vie deux fois. J'aimerais juste savoir si elle pouvait la remercier pour moi...

- Je crois qu'elle le sait déjà Kurogane-san...

Le ninja se retourna et hocha la tête. La princesse de Clow et son chevalier servant vinrent s'asseoir à côté d'eux, avec notre Mokona bien entendu. Fay regarda tous ses visages graves. Il était mal à l'aise. Mokona lui sauta sur la tête. Il le prit dans ses bras et leur annonça qu'il allait faire un tour. Kurogane lui dit de ne pas y aller seul mais Mokona affirma que tout se passerait bien et qu'il l'accompagnait. Le ninja grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Fay se leva, alla déposer un baiser sur la joue de son ami et s'éloigna. Il ne vit pas la tête que le ninja fit à ce moment-là...

Il marcha sur les bords du lac. Il était réellement très grand, tellement grand qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer l'autre rive. Le lac se trouvait dans une grotte gigantesque en forme de dôme. Il entendit un bruit de pierre que l'on jette dans l'eau : il se retourna et put voir ses compagnons qui marchaient assez loin derrière lui. Il soupira et continua son chemin. Il s'approcha des murs de la grotte et posa ses mains dessus. La pierre était froide. Il promena ses mains dessus et repéra des cristaux imbriquées dans celle-ci. Ils faisaient la taille de sa paume et il s'amusa à en caresser un. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit. Une paix intérieure. Il lui semblait qu'il était partit loin, très loin... Qu'il volait peut-être... C'est alors que le malaise apparut progressivement : des images se mirent à défiler dans sa tête à une vitesse prodigieuse : de la neige, un homme aux cheveux noirs, un enfant avec de longs cheveux blonds qui devait avoir à peu près son âge, une prison, de la douleur, de la peine... Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Il ne reconnaissait rien... Il ne comprenait pas... Il ferma les yeux et essaya de penser à autre chose : mais à quoi ? Il tenta de séparer ses mains de la paroi mais il n'y arrivait pas... Il regarda Mokona, affolé, mais celui-ci s'était assoupi sur son épaule. Il s'imagina alors une barrière invisible qui le séparait lui de la paroi. De fines mailles de magie commencèrent à se tisser pour former un bouclier invisible sous ses mains et elles purent enfin se séparer de la pierre. Le cristal sur lequel il avait posé ses doigts se mit alors à luire d'une lueur étrange. Une douce lumière bleutée envahit le minéral et sembla se propager à tous les autres cristaux : c'est là que Fay vit que la grotte était tapissée d'une multitude de ces roches. Pris de panique, il recula en trébuchant et partit en courant se réfugier dans les bras du ninja. Celui-ci, le serra contre lui sans savoir ce qui l'avait paniqué. Il s'agenouilla à son niveau et le regarda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Fay ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton rassurant.

Il éclata en sanglots sans savoir pourquoi. Le ninja le regarda avec stupéfaction. Fay s'agrippa à son cou et pleura à chaudes larmes. Entre deux hoquets, il essaya de s'expliquer :

- Je voulais pas... la pierre... elle a... été méchante... plus me laisser partir... j'ai eu peur... très peur... et puis maintenant... je crois que... que... que j'ai déclenché... quelque chose... mais je voulais pas...je voulais pas... j'ai pas fais exprès... pas exprès.

Il tendit le doigt en direction de l'endroit où il se trouvait auparavant : ils assistèrent alors au spectacle le plus étrange et le plus magnifique qui leur été donné de voir. La caverne s'illuminait progressivement comme une gigantesque guirlande à la beauté enchanteresse. Une gigantesque voûte céleste peuplée de constellations minérales. L'instant était tout simplement magique. Une douce lumière bleutée les envellopait et éclairait la grotte lui donnant un aspect un peu surréel, comme si une aura émanait des parois.

- C'est beau, murmura la princesse.

- C'est magnifique ! Surrenchérit Mokona. Il poussa alors un petit cri de surprise.

Tout le monde le chercha des yeux mais ils ne le virent nul part.

- Moko-chan ? S'écria Fay.

- JE VOLE !!!!! s'exclama une voix au-dessus d'eux. JE VOLE ! JE VOLE ! MOKONA VOLE COMME UN BALLON DE BAUDRUCHE !

Ils levèrent tous la tête pour observer la boule de poils qui flottait à quelques mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Hé ! Manjuu ! On sait bien que tu voles ! Tu traverse même les dimensions avec tes ailes... Alors arrête un peu et redescend !

- Non ! Non ! Kuro-pon, regarde ! Je n'ai pas sorti mes ailes ! Je flotte ! Je flotte ! Huhuhu ! S'écria un Mokona tout excité.

Fay regardait à présent Mokona avec fascination. Il sauta pour essayer de l'attraper. Il poussa alors un cri. Au lieu de redescendre comme le fait tout corps soumis à l'attraction terrestre, il continuait sa route dans les airs. Ce fut un ninja aussi surpris que lui qui l'avait stoppé en le saisisant par la cheville. Mais il décolla à son tour du sol. Sakura et Shaolan aussi se mirent à flotter à sa suite. Personne ne maîtrisait le phénomène qui les touchait : Mokona s'amusait comme un fou, Shaolan et Sakura s'accochaient l'un à l'autre pour ne pas être séparés et le ninja jurait de ne plus pouvoir toucher le sol. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le ramena vers lui. Ils étaient à présent à plus de 10 mètres de la surface du lac et s'ils tombaient de cette hauteur, ça risquerait de faire mal...

Et ils continuaient leur lente progression vers le plafond. Ce fut Shaolan qui la remarqua le premier :

- Regardez en haut !

Il pointait son doigt vers le plafond et Fay la vit alors : une étrange porte circulaire entourée de cristaux. C'était d'ailleurs de cet endroit précis qu'ils se rapprochaient et plus le temps passait, plus leur vitesse de progression augmentait. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à la porte et la traversèrent sans s'arrêter. Ils s'étaient engagés dans un étroit goulot de pierre où l'obscurité régnait en maître absolu. Personne n'osait parler. Fay avait même retenu son souffle pour ne pas faire de bruit mais il se rendit bien vite compte que cela ne servait strictement à rien sinon à lui faire reprendre sa respiration bruyamment... Un courant d'air se fit alors sentir. Ils frissonèrent dans leurs vêtements mouillés mais l'air frais indiquait que la sortie était proche. Ce fut Mokona qui leur indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés en haut. Ils atterrirent en douceur sur le sol ferme. Fay essaya de sauter à nouveau mais il retomba lourdement sur le sol. Kurogane le releva :

- A quoi tu joue mon bonhomme ? Le gronda le ninja tandis qu'il se relevait en se massant les fesses.

- Je pensais que ça marcherait encore...

Le ninja lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Cette fois, ce fut Fay qui maugréa et secoua la tête, ce qui fit sourire Kurogane. Il regarda autour de lui, vérifia que tout le monde était là et il put constater qu'ils se trouvaient à présent dans un long couloir. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux y voir lorsqu'une torche s'embrasa brusquemment à sa gauche. Il écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama :

- Tilipin ! Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ?!? Si je t'attrape, tu peux dire adieu à tes bras ! S'enflamma le ninja.

- Rooh ! Tilipin s'attendait à des remerciements... Merci Tilipin de m'avoir fait soigner... Merci Tilipin de m'avoir sorti de l'eau...Mais non ! La grande créature est d'une impolitesse... Et dire que Tilipin voulait aider...

Il leur tourna le dos, assis à califourchon sur la torche. Sakura regarda le ninja d'un air réprobateur et celui-ci consentit enfin à murmurer de vagues excuses, après avoir foudroyé la princesse du regard : cet air satisfait, il l'avait vu des millions de fois sur le visage de sa Tomoyo ! Et cela l'exaspérait toujours au plus haut point... mais il cédait toujours, c'était plus fort que lui...

Tilipin se retourna et les regarda de ses petits yeux brillants avant d'annoncer :

- Vous savez où l'on se trouve ?

Ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée.

- Et bien grandes créatures, je peux vous dire que vous êtes enfin arrivés dans le Palais de Chaos... Dites bonjour au Labyrinthe... Lui, il vous aime déjà beaucoup mais je doute que vous oui...

**

* * *

**

**Voilà, après avoir écrit ce chapitre d'une traite dans un brusque élan d'inspiration ( honnêtement, c'est juste après avoir lu ta review Mystala ! Merci beaucoup mon chou ), je l'arrête ici ! On en arrive aux épreuves proprement dites et maintenant, je vais reposer mon cerveau afin d'avoir des idées bien tordues à soumettre à nos personnages clampiens adorés ! Kurogane ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! ; )**

**Je reconnais que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres mais je suis sûre que vous ne m'en voudrez pas... ( Clover se prend une tomate pourrie en pleine face... O.o ... )**

**m( )m Bon voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai pris dans la publication... Je ne peux pas vous promettre que le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt étant donné que les plages du Portugal m'attendent ! Et dans un camping, allez me trouver un ordi ! **

**Voilà ! Je vous embrasse et merci à toutes vos gentilles reviews ! N'hésitez pas surtout en m'en laisser, ça fait toujours plaisir...**

**Et pour n'oublier personne, petit récapitulatif ! MERCI A : Mystala, Melissa Flowkhart, seveya, sedinette-sama, Bulbimush, Gwendolen66, Sharo-chan, fyelizu, Kaola-chan, profumo, Martelca, Lynne5 et agathe ! Merci à tous ! **

**Mata ne ! **

**Clover-san :3**


	10. Labyrinthe et première épreuve

**Voilà comme il me semble que je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux dernières reviews, je le fait maintenant ! **

**Kaola-chan : Voilà enfin la suite ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Et je suis très flattée du sama ! Mais fait attention, je vais finir par avoir la grosse tête, les chevilles enflées et tout le tintouin ! Mdr  
Non, honnêtement, je te remercie de me suivre et je te souhaite une très bonne lecture ! **

**Sedinette-sama : MiniFay et Moko Powaaa !!! Entièrement d'accord ! Je crois que c'est les plus kawaii de toute manière ! Je vais juste éviter de rendre KuroKuro gaga, sinon il perdrait toute sa crédibilité ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Melissa Flowkhart : Comme promis, je la publie aujourd'hui ! Ca n'a pas été évident mais j'y suis arrivée ! Ouf ! Toi aussi MiniFay powa ? Vous allez le faire rougir le pauvre...XD Il serait encore plus mimi tu me diras ! Et j'attends toujours la suite de ta fic moi ! Mdr  
Allez je t'embrasse et bonne rentrée et bonne lecture ! **

**Mystala : Ne t'inquiète pas du retard, je peux parfaitement comprendre que tu puisse être en vacances ! Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir de lire ta review comme à chaque fois que j'en reçois une de toi ! Merci beaucoup ! Ce chapitre est un peu moins riche en action que les précédants et tu m'en vois désolée mais les ennuis arrivent au niveau de la deuxième épreuve ! Il faut bien les laisser se reposer les pauvres, vu ce qui les attends ! (je fais ma sadique ! ;D) Et je me suis rendue compte que ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas mangés les pauvres choupinets ;) ! On va les retrouver anorexiques à la fin de l'aventure moi je te le dis ! Mdr  
Gros gros bisous et j'ai hâte de lire la suite de ta fic ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_Résumé :__ Le groupe est arrivé dans le Palais de Chaos mais devant eux se dresse un labyrinthe qui paraît fort gigantesque...C'est maintenant que tout commence..._

**Chapitre 10 : Labyrinthe et première épreuve**

Le ninja observa l'interminable couloir qui s'étalait devant eux. De hauts murs atteignaient le plafond ne laissant aucune chance à quiconque voulait passer par au-dessus de réussir. Il était en train d'analyser la situation lorsque Shaolan se plaça à côté de lui.

- Tu as une idée gamin ?

- Eh bien, il existe un moyen pour se sortir d'un labyrinthe... Il suffit de garder une main sur l'un des murs et de suivre...

- C'est pas bête mais ça risque de nous prendre un bout de temps...

- En tout cas, c'est la solution la plus sûre...

- C'est vrai, soupira le ninja en posant sa main sur la paroi froide. Allon...

- Et Tilipin dis que c'est faux !!!! Il y a un moyen beaucoup plus simple !!! Et plus rapide !

- Ah oui ? Ironisa le ninja. Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères le nain ?

- Ohh !!! Tilipain est très honoré ! Mais Tilipin n'est pas aussi digne qu'un nain ! Pour remercier la grande créature, Tilipin va guider ! Suivez Tilipin ! Suivez, suivez !

Perplexe, le ninja regarda Shaolan qui lui rendit un regard amusé. Kurogane grogna avant de suivre la bestiole qui marchait en tête de convoi. Le chemin tortueux se poursuivit pendant un long moment. Kurogane restait sur ses gardes mais rien d'anormal ne semblait troubler la sombre tranquilité du labyrinthe. La torche se mourrait doucement ne laissant la place qu'à une lueur faiblarde. Il finit par grogner en voyant la torche rendre son dernier souffle, les laissant dans l'obscurité.

- Stop. Tout le monde s'arrête. Fay ? Viens par ici, murmura le ninja.

- Où t'es Kuro-sama ?

- Aïe ! Le petit humain a écrasé Tilipin !

- Désolé ! Désolé ! Kuro-sama ? Ah non, c'est toi Sakura-chan ?

- Oui. Kurogane-san est à ma droite, viens par là. Non, ça c'est Shaolan, plus à droite Fay.

Kurogane attendait que Fay se fraye un chemin jusqu'à lui. Il le sentit enfin se cogner contre sa jambe. Souriant dans le noir, il le souleva sous les aisselles et le plaça sur ses épaules.

- Eh !!! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Tu as envie de te perdre l'insecte ?

- Non ! Et je ne suis pas un insecte !

- Alors arrête de t'agiter ! Grogna le ninja. Sakura, attrape Shaolan et ne le lâche pas. Gamin, concentre-toi : tu devrais être capable de suivre mon ki.

- Entendu, répondit le jeune archéologue, légèremment tendu.

- Mokona va rester avec Shaolan ! Sur sa tête !

- Tu fais ce que tu veux le manjuu... soupira Kurogane. Tilipin ? On te suit.

- Tilipin a comprit ! La grande créature voit dans le noir !

- Pas exactement, mais ce n'est pas grave. Avance.

Le lutin continua son chemin. Kurogane distinguait son ki ainsi que celui de ses compagnons. Celui de Sakura paraissait très pur et brillant tandis que celui de Fay émettait une étrange lueur bleutée. Il paraissait étrange, comme s'il était incomplet... Probablement à cause du fait que la plante lui ait volé son âge adulte... Celui du manjuu était noir sans paraître malsain, bien au contraire. Il se rappelait à présent que celui qui était resté avec la sorcière en avait un blanc, comme s'il se complétait parfaitement. Cela lui fit étrangement penser au Yin et au Yang. Celui de Tilipin lui paraissait normal, tout comme le sien mais celui qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était celui de Shaolan. Il était... étrange. Sombre et vide à la fois. Comme si d'un certain côté ce n'était pas le sien. De temps en temps, le ninja avait remarqué que le gamin n'était plus lui même. Il devenait l'autre. Froid. Déséché. Meutrier. Et cela devenait inquiétant... Kurogane ne supportait pas une chose et une seule : c'était de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ce qui se passait autour de lui. Et depuis que le périple avait commencé, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Et au final, les amis qu'il s'était figuré cachaient un passé aussi chargé que le sien voire beaucoup plus complexe... Il haussa les épaules par habitude et manqua de désarçonner le garçonnet.

- Eh ! Kuro-sama, fais attention !

- Désolé, je pensais à autre chose...

OoOoOo

La route se continua encore un moment avant qu'ils ne se mettent à patauger dans un liquide.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Tilipin ? Demanda Shaolan, un peu inquiet.

- De l'eau. Tilipin pense que c'est le raccourci le plus rapide.

- Tu peux t'expliquer ? S'énerva le ninja.

- Et bien, la grande créature va devoir nager dans les couloirs inondés. C'est tout. De l'autre côté, Tilipin pense que c'est plus facile de savoir où on veut aller...

- Tu penses ! s'étrangla le ninja. Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'y es jamais allé ?

- La grande créature est très perspicace ! Tilipin n'y est jamais allé, et n'ira pas ! Tilipin ne peut pas toucher cette eau... C'est une coutume de mon peuple et Tilipin très croyant, oh oui ! Maintenant, libre à vous... Tilipinpin va vous laisser là. Tilipin a tenu sa promesse. Tilipin a servi de guide... Il n'est plus redevable, ni envers le Veilleur, ni envers la grande créature... Que les Dieux vous protègent de la misfortune... Tilipinpin salue !

Dans un bruissement de tissus, le lutin disparu de sa vue, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

Kurogane fulminait. Ainsi Tilipin connaissait Kasseln et n'en avait rien dit ! C'était donc elle qui les avait en quelque sorte guidé jusqu'ici et ça n'avait pas été de tout repos, voire dangereux... Il n'avait à présent aucune autre alternative. Retourner dans le labyrinthe serait de la pure folie. Il demanda si d'après eux on pouvait réellement faire confiance à Kasseln. Ce fut Mokona qui lui répondit :

- Yuûko a dit qu'elle la connaissait et qu'il fallait lui faire confiance ! Yuûko ne se trompe jamais ! Alors Mokona croit ce que dit Yuûko ! Et puis Kasseln nous a aidé non ?

- Ouais, si on veut... maugréa le ninja.

Il déposa Fay à terre et s'approcha de l'eau. Des marches s'enfonçaient dans le liquide et cela paraissait plutôt profond. Il ignorait aussi sur combien de mètres ils auraient à nager. Les capacités de chacun étaient limités. Si lui était plutôt endurant, il doutait que Fay ou la princesse tiennent bien longtemps. Il s'avança dans l'eau et annonça :

- Je passe devant en reconnaissance. Je prends Sohi avec moi, on ne sait jamais. Si je ne reviens pas, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer vu ? Surtout toi Shaolan : ça ne sers à rien de sauver un cadavre. C'est une perte de temps et d'énergie.

- Vous dites ça comme si vous aviez peur de ne pas revenir Kurogane-san, murmura le jeune archéologue.

- On ne sait jamais gamin. Ce monde est plein de surprises désagréables... J'y vais.

- Bonne chance, murmura la princesse. Faites attention à vous.

Le ninja aquiesça silencieusement et commença à entrer dans l'eau. Il se sentit soudain retenu par le bras.

- Tu vas revenir hein ? Tu me laisseras pas ?

La voix de Fay était suppliante, angoissée. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge avant qu'il ne se décide à réagir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promet que je reviendrais. Ais confiance.

Fay se jeta à son cou et le serra de toutes ses forces. Le ninja, un peu gêné, lui rendit son étreinte puis s'écarta. Il continua son chemin. A présent l'eau glacé lui enserrait la poitrine. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'enfonça dans l'eau. Ses vêtements le gênaient mais il devait faire avec. Le couloir paraissait interminable. Il devait nager, continuer de nager. Son esprit comme son corps commençait à s'engourdir. Il devait tenir à tout prix. Rester concentré. Et par dessus tout, trouver une issue. Il ne voyait plus rien depuis un moment lorsqu'il crût apercevoir une lueur à sa gauche. Etait-ce son imagination ? Le doute n'était pas permis. Il se devait de vérifier. Il nagea dans cette direction, usant les dernières parcelles d'air qu'il lui restait. S'approchant du disque de lumière, il creva enfin la surface et respira goulument l'air. Même s'il sentait le renfermé, c'était de l'air et il n'allait pas chipoter pour ça.

Des torches étaient allumées dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Une pièce circulaire, qui apparement n'avait aucune issue. Au centre de celle-ci se dressait un autel. Un frisson le parcouru. Il était complètement gelé. Il se hissa hors du bassin et s'affala sur le sol poussièreux. Il resta ainsi quelques instants. Histoire de récupérer. Il enleva une partie de ses vêtements : il valait mieux qu'il soit moins encombré pour aller chercher ses compagnons. Cependant, Sohi resterait à ses côtés. Il se leva et s'approcha du mur. De nombreuses inscriptions ornaient les parois, dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas... C'est le gamin qui allait être content. Etait-ce ça les épreuves ? Ca promettait...

Il prit une torche et la plaça à côté du bassin de manière à ce que sous l'eau on distingue mieux le chemin à suivre. Du moins la sortie... Il plongea de nouveau dans l'eau. Le chemin inverse fut plus aisé. Il n'hésitait plus dans sa nage et finalement, le conduit lui parut beaucoup moins long qu'à l'aller. Il arriva aux marches et sortit de l'eau. Il fut accueillit par une foule d'exclamations. Il ne prit pas la peine de sortir du boyau.

- Bon j'ai trouvé une issue : c'est une pièce où on pourra se réchauffer. C'est déjà ça. Maintenant, l'ennui c'est que l'eau est froide et que le chemin est quand même un peu long. Je pense que c'est la seule issue valable. Et puis ça devrait te plaire gamin...

- Pourquoi ça ? S'étonna Shaolan.

- Les murs sont recouverts de vieux textes. Je pense que l'on doit passer par là pour accéder aux sceaux. Bon maintenant, on va y aller. Fay et le manjuu, vous venez avec moi. Shaolan, tu nous suivras avec la princesse. Continue de suivre mon ki. Et prenez tous une bonne inspiration : y'aura pas de pause.  
Fay, dit-il à l'enfant, accroche-toi à mes épaules et ne lâche pas surtout. Manjuu, mets toi où tu peux.

- Mokona va rester sur la tête de Kurogane.

Le ninja pris une grande inspiration et entendit les autres faire de même. Puis il entama sa deuxième plongée. Il nageait le plus vite qu'il pouvait afin de ne pas forcer Fay et le manjuu à s'étouffer. Arrivés à l'intersection, il sentit les doigts de Fay se serrer de plus en plus sur ses épaules. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il aperçut la lumière de plus en plus vive puis creva enfin la surface. Il sentit Fay tousser derrière lui et le manjuu bondir sur le sol. Quelques secondes après, c'était les deux adolescents qui arrivaient. Le ninja se hissa de nouveau hors de l'eau. Fay descendit et alla s'asseoir pour reprendre son souffle. Kurogane aida la princesse à sortir de l'eau tandis que le jeune archéologue se hissait de son côté. Une fois que tout le monde fut sorti, le ninja alla chercher plusieurs torches et les plaça ensemble de manière à former une sorte de feu. Ils s'assirent autour et le ninja dut faire des pieds et des mains pour que Shaolan prenne le temps de se sécher avant d'aller inspecter la pièce. Après un moment de détente bien mérité, ils se levèrent et allèrent examiner la pièce.

- On dira une langue que mon père étudiait. D'après ce que je comprends, cette pièce a été crée pour protéger de la tentation, expliqua Shaolan. Elle est ce qui endigue une partie du mal. Ce n'est pas très clair mais je pense qu'on a affaire au premier sceau.

Le jeune homme se déplaça vers une autre parte de la pièce.

- Ici il est dit que quiconque entre en ce temple par envie d'avoir le pouvoir ne pourra continuer sur la voie... Et recevra le châtiment qui lui est dû. Le temple et les Dieux attendent le vrai propriétaire... et ses fidèles...

- Ses fidèles ? Releva le ninja. Comment ça ?

- C'est le sens que je connais mais ça peut vouloir dire autre chose, s'excusa l'archéologue. Je vais essayer de traduire la suite.

Il se déplaça et commença à lire un autre passage en silence. Il resta longtemps sans rien dire.

- Shaolan ? S'inquiéta la princesse. Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

- C'est juste que... répondit-il légèremment troublé, que je pense qu'on parle de nous...

- Quoi ? S'exclama le ninja. Mais c'est impossible !

- Ecoutez : ici devra venir Celle Qui Voyage Entre Les Mondes à qui son lourd tribut devra revenir. L'oiseau sacré est sien. Ici devra venir le Puissant Guerrier Scellé pour accomplir son oeuvre. Ici devra venir le Fidèle Suivant de Feu au coeur offert par son aîné. Ici devra venir L'Enfant Maudit du Destin pour s'offrir à la délivrance du Chaos. Ici devra venir le Guide Blanc pour éclairer leurs pas... Tout cela est écrit en fonction de ce qu'à Vu le créateur des Sept Sceaux. Loué soit l'équilibre céleste...

Un lourd silence s'était établi au fur et à mesure que la voix de Shaolan dévoilait ces mots lourds de sens et de mystère. Car comme chacun l'avait si bien compris, il était bel et bien question d'eux, même si certaines définitions paraissaient ambïgues... Le jeune archéologue semblait troublé. Shaolan éprouvait une angoisse naissante. Il s'était reconnu en le Fidèle Suivant de Feu mais la suite le laissait perplexe. Cela avait-il un rapport avec son amnésie ? Avec ses blancs qui lui arrivaient de plus en plus souvent ? Qui était cet aîné dont il était question ? Il se secoua mentalement et se dit que de toute manière, il se devait de continuer la traduction. La sorcière leur avait dit que le hasard n'existait pas et cette pièce était le parfait exemple que tout avait déjà été écrit à l'avance. Cela le terrifiait. Ne pas pouvoir agir librement. Il se concentra sur un autre texte mais il ne disait rien de bien intéressant. En fait, ça expliquait ce que Kasseln leur avait déjà dit...

* * *

Fay de son côté était tout aussi songeur. Pas effrayé pour autant. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas été amnésique cela l'aurait épouvanté mais maintenant il était heureux de ne pas se rappeller qui il était avant parce qu'apparement ça n'avait pas l'air gai. Il avait été qualifié d'Enfant Maudit du Destin... Alors comme ça, tout le monde savait qu'il allait devenir un enfant ? C'était assez drôle à imaginer. Ou peut-être cela avait-il une autre explication ? Il regarda Mokona et lui sourit.

- Tu vas bien Fay ? Demanda l'adorable boule de poils.

- Très bien. Je ne comprends pas bien ce que ça veut dire et je pense que ça vaut mieux, tu ne crois pas ?

- Possible, répondit Mokona. En tout cas, Mokona est très content d'être le Guide Blanc ! Ca me donne des airs de chevalier ! Et puis ça prouve que Mokona est quand même un peu important...

- Mais Moko-chan qui t'as dit que tu n'était pas important ? S'indigna Fay.

- Je ne sais pas... Mokona se l'ait peut-être imaginé tout seul... Mais je suis content maintenant !

- Tu sais, le rassura l'enfant, Kasseln a dit que tout le monde aurait son rôle ! Toi compris ! Et puis d'ailleurs si j'ai bien tout compris, on ne pourrait rien faire sans toi, mon petit guide blanc adoré !

- PUU ! Fay est trop gentil ! Voilà un gros poutou pour toi !

Le rire des deux compères détendit l'atmosphère. Après un moment, Shaolan avait fini de lire les textes muraux et s'approcha de l'autel central. Il était plutôt haut et de nombreuses enjolivures le décoraient. Gravé sur le plateau apparaissait l'emblème des plumes de Sakura. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Ni objets, ni talismans... et pas de sceaux visibles. Le jeune homme avisa seulement au bout de plusieurs minutes, un texte minuscule, presque filigrané sur le côté de la roche.

Il le lut à haute voix : _"Le Rêve est la Voie de la Vérité : tel sera le premier Sceau"._

- Le rêve ? S'étonna Mokona. La première épreuve est une énigme ?

- Apparement, maugréa le ninja. Autant vous le dire tout de suite, je ne comprends absolument pas ce que ça veut dire...

- Peut-être qu'il faut dormir ? Proposa la jeune princesse. Vous savez, comme dans la République de Hanshin. C'est vous qui m'aviez dit que c'était dans vos rêves que vos Kudans étaient apparus. Et pour ma part, c'est dans les rêves que mes souvenirs me reviennent...

- Quand Mokona dort, Mokona pense à Mokona Noir ! Et à plein de bonnes choses !

- Et alors Manjuu ? Ironisa Kurogane. C'est quoi le rapport ?

- Et bien quand Mokona pense à l'autre, Mokona comprend mieux le sens de sa magie !

- Donc, si je résume, commença Shaolan, lorsque l'on rêve, on comprend mieux voire on perçoit mieux ce qui nous entoure et on découvre une partie de soi ? Ca paraît plutôt compliqué...

- Et si c'était juste pour savoir si on est les bons ? Demanda Fay. Je veux dire peut-être que le sceau va nous sonder pendant notre sommeil et si on est les bons, on pourra l'ouvrir !

- Peut-être... soupira le jeune homme. En fait, on ne sait rien. Le rêve est la voie de la vérité...répéta-t-il pour lui-même.

- Si je comprend bien, s'exclama la princesse, le seul point commun entre toutes nos théories, c'est le sommeil ! Donc, essayons de dormir. Et puis, la journée a été longue, ça fera du bien à tout le monde.

Ils aquiescèrent en silence et chacun prépara sa couche. Shaolan s'enroula dans sa cape et s'allongea à côté de sa princesse, elle aussi emmitouflée dans la sienne. Mokona était dans ses bras et dormait déjà à poings fermés. Kurogane s'allongea et fit signe à Fay de s'allonger à côté de lui. L'enfant obéit sans rien dire et se roula en boule contre son aîné. Le ninja le recouvrit de sa cape et à peine fut-il allongé que Morphée s'empara de lui...

**Prochain chapitre : Deuxième Sceau.**

* * *

**Voilà, encore désolé du retard dans la publication ! **

**(Je vais vous le dire à chaque fois alors habituez vous dès maintenant ! ) **

**C'est peut-être un petit peu plus court que ce que je n'aurais voulu mais bon, je me voyais mal finir à un autre moment ! **

**Sinon, j'espère que ça continue à vous plaire ! S'il y a des problèmes, n'hésitez pas à me les faire remarquer, je sais que pour ma part, j'en ai relevé quelques uns... (Mais je ne vais pas vous les dire ! Manquerez plus que j'auto-bousille mon travail ! )**

**Voilà, sinon encore merci pour vos reviews ! **

**Bisous **

**Clover-san :3**


End file.
